


Winter Moon

by anridan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anridan/pseuds/anridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le réel électrochoc, ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de son immaturité, de sa bêtise, avait été l’effroi sur le visage de son père. Un désespoir si viscéral à l’idée qu’il ne pourrait peut-être pas sauver son enfant qu’il en avait eu le souffle coupé."</p>
<p>______</p>
<p>Jamais Stiles n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple hiver boulverserait ainsi sa vie. Que d'une simple erreur de jugement découlerait autant de changements pour le pire et qui sait peut-être pour le meilleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Par bien des aspects je maîtrise assez mal la culture américaine je suis donc désolée s'il y a des erreurs sur tout ce qui est fonctionnement de la police, du scolaire...  
> Je n'ai pas non plus de béta et l'othographe ainsi que la grammaire n'ont jamais été mon fort, toutes les ânneries sont donc bien miennes et il faudra faire avec ;p  
> Enfin, j'ai un travail, une famille et donc pas forcément beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je vais essayer d'updater le plus vite possible mais je ne peux rien promettre.  
> Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

Nathan dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas se passer une main sur le visage ni afficher la moindre grimace.

Cliché ou non, il se demandait sérieusement quel dieu ou déesse il avait pu froisser dans une autre vie pour en arriver là. Une chose était sûre, c’était un être particulièrement rancunier.

De manière générale, il ne se considérait pas comme le plus vertueux des hommes, loin s’en faut. Mais il ne s’était pas complu dans une vie de débauches, de mensonges et de tromperies. Voir pire. Il trouvait même qu’il ne s’en sortait pas si mal côté bonnes actions. Alors pour mériter un tel châtiment, il avait du faire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment affreux.

A moins que ce ne soit sa punition pour avoir échappé au repas du week-end précédent avec sa belle-famille.

C’était une possibilité.

Une forte probabilité.

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, ce devait même être la réalité.

Oh oui, ça ne l’étonnerait pas que cette diablesse en talon aiguille ait pu proposer cet arrangement à Michael. Il adorait Clarisse, son épouse, mais lorsqu’elle était en colère, sa vengeance pouvait avoir des accents de fin du monde. Qu’elle ait pu imaginer un plan aussi retord n’était pas hors de limite du possible.

Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle, parce que mauvaise humeur ou pas, il y avait des choses qu’on n’affligeait pas à son mari. Jamais.

Qu’on ne s’y trompe pas, il aimait bien le gamin. Il était drôle, volontaire et généreux. Mais il se demandait souvent comment Michael parvenait à s’en sortir avec lui ne serait-ce qu’une demi journée. Alors devoir le superviser pendant trois mois, autant lui demander de décrocher la lune.

Ou le soleil.

Ou vider l’océan.

Enfin bon, l’idée générale y était.

Et pourtant c’est ce qu’il allait devoir faire.

Se calant un peu mieux dans son fauteuil – autant affronter l’apocalypse le plus confortablement possible – il prit une minute pour étudier l’adolescent devant lui.

Pas très grand, assez fin, un brin dégingandé mais tout en muscle caché, il était surtout doté de la capacité irraisonnée d’être en mouvement perpétuel.

Depuis qu’il était entré dans son bureau et lui avait expliqué la raison de sa présence – dont il n’avait pas eu vent avant cet instant, maudite Clarisse ! - il n’avait pas cessé de parler ou de gesticuler. Ne serait-ce qu’une seconde.

Un vrai défi aux lois de la physique.

Nathan était loin de bien le connaître. Il le ne voyait qu’aux fêtes de quartier, à quelques parties de pêches ou aux compétitions de Lacrosses. Et il savait ce que Michael en disait. Ce qui était long, ce vieux filou adorait son gamin.

Mais il le comprenait maintenant. Savoir et expérimenter étaient deux choses différentes.

Le jeune homme n’était dans son office que depuis quelques minutes, pourtant Nathan aurait pu parier qu’il en avait déjà mémorisé les moindres recoins. Ses yeux se promenaient partout et ses mains les suivaient parfois pour soulever et mieux étudier un objet de son bureau avant de le reposer. Dans le même temps, son pied droit battait sans discontinuer un rythme propre à son esprit et Nathan pouvait voir par dessus le bois de pin de la table son genou tressauter à la même cadence.

Associé à son déballage verbal – dont il n’avait suivi un traite mot depuis la phrase « d’intérêt public » - cela en devenait presque hypnotique.

Il devait bien avouer qu’il était impressionné par le débit de parole dont il était capable. Restait maintenant à trouver le moyen de l’interrompre. Nathan avait bien essayé par deux fois déjà, sans succès.

Peut-être existait-il un bouton d’arrêt. Etant donné le phénomène, rien ne pourrait l’étonner et il fallait bien que son père ait trouvé un moyen de le stopper de temps à autre.

Il tenta de s’éclaircir la voix.

« … et vraiment, c’est assez étonnant, quand on pense que ces espèces de cigales sortent de terre selon des périodes annuelles associées à des nombres premiers probablement pour mieux échapper à leur prédateurs dont les cycles de vie, eux, sont calés… »

_Des cigales._

De toute évidence dans le contexte actuel, tout connaitre de la vie et des mœurs de quelques insectes dont l’intérêt principal pour le commun des mortel était qu’ils cymbalisent relevait d’une  importance majeure.

Sans doute.

Il n’allait pas y arriver.

Peut-être fallait-il profiter de ses quelques poses respiratoires pour intervenir. Le tout étant de trouver la bonne opportunité.

Comme maintenant.

Alors que le gamin reprenait son souffle, il se précipita à lever un doigt et ouvrit la bouche pour l’interrompre. Il crut presque y parvenir, mais ne put que s’étrangler sur sa première syllabe. L’énergumène était déjà reparti de plus belle.

Il le regarda, un peu dépiter, hésita une seconde, mais au final, baissa la main et s’effondra dans son siège, vaincu.

Il ne restait à Nathan que deux solutions. Soit appeler Michael et lui demander un mode d’emploi. Détaillé. Soit profiter de ce monologue pour mettre à jour la tonne de paperasses en retard qui s’accumulait sur son bureau.

Comme il était officiellement en rendez-vous, personne ne viendrait le déranger et avec un peu de chance il parviendrait à éclaircir un peu le fourbi qui s’entassait à une allure horrifiante. Au moins, les papiers réellement importants, tels les factures et les dons, étaient pris en charge par le comptable – non officiel – de l’association.

Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de crouler sous une montagne d’obligations bureaucratiques. Comme ce permis de construire par exemple.

Une partie des bâtiments commençaient à souffrir de leur vieil âge. L’automne et les pluies revenant, tout un tas de fuites avaient fait leurs apparitions, surtout dans les entrepôts de stockage. Ils avaient failli perdre une grande partie de leurs réserves avant de découvrir l’ampleur des dégâts.

L’association avait réussi à soutirer – après moult batailles – une petite subvention à la région pour réparer les dommages et même reconstruire un des dépôts. Mais c’était désormais des problèmes de formulaires qui empêchaient la mise à l’ouvrage.

Il semblait que malgré tous ses efforts, il manquait toujours un papier ou une signature. C’en devenait frustrant. Surtout qu’il s’agissait d’une perte de temps et d’argent qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Comme toutes les associations caritatives et surtout en ces périodes de crise où les dons se faisaient plus rares, ils étaient constamment en flux tendu. Il ne pouvait consentir à ce type de retard qui lui mangeait du temps et le mettait en danger de perdre la totalité des denrées stockées. Il espérait bien que ce document serait le dernier qu’il aurait à remplir avant le début des travaux.

Il paraphait soigneusement chaque page, s’assurant par trois fois qu’il n’avait rien oublié avant de passer à la suivante, quand il prit conscience du silence. Il s’était presque fait au fond sonore que causait le babillage de l’adolescent. Un peu comme une radio en sourdine. Et sa disparition eut l’effet d’un petit électrochoc.

Il releva la tête, mais non, le gamin était bien là. Juste un peu plus calme et de tout évidence gêné.

Ce dernier toussa, tordit ses mains sur ses cuisses et une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues. Il tenta un sourire.

« Je suis désolé, j’ai tendance à déblatérer quand je suis nerveux. »

Nathan dut étouffer son hilarité dans une quinte de toux peu convaincante.

« C’est un euphémisme, » dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Si c’était possible, l’adolescent rougit plus encore et se tortilla quelques secondes sur son siège avant de finalement se redresser pour lui tendre la main.

« Stiles Stilinski » se présenta-t-il alors qu’il acceptait sa poignée.

Bien entendu, ils se connaissaient, mais le gérant prit la chose pour ce qu’elle était, une manière de repartir de zéro et de rétablir un minimum de convenance.

« Nathan Sullivan, directeur de l’association _Tous Solidaire, »_ répondit-il.« Le nom n’est pas très original mais il résume assez bien ce que nous faisons ici. Donc si j’ai bien compris Stiles, le Sheriff  t’envoie chez nous purger une peine d’intérêt général. »

Bout des oreilles écarlates, check !

« Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire une peine, » marmonna le gamin. Puis semblant reprendre du poil de la bête, « A vrai dire, étant donné que je n’ai été ni arrêté, ni menotté, ni passé d’horribles heures en prison avec un codétenu hirsute, tueur en série en ayant après ma virg… erff… virilité comme trophée à la gloire d’un obscure culte au dieu Priape et par voie de conséquence, que je ne sois pas passé devant un juge, le mot _peine_ est très exagéré. Je dirais plus qu’il s’agit d’un service d’utilité publique dans le cadre dans léger débordement d’intérêt pour les affaires légales et juridiques de l’état. »

_Okayyyyyy._

C’était le moment de faire un peu de dérapage contrôlé.

« En clair, tu t’es mêlé d’une enquête de ton père. Encore. Et tu t’es fait prendre par ce dernier. Encore. »

Le garçon se rembrunit.

« A ma décharge, » murmura-t-il alors qu’il se passait involontairement le pouce sur une petite cicatrice au cou, « je l’ai aidé à résoudre l’affaire. »

« Et je suis sûr qu’il en a été très heureux. »

Ah, le doux bruit du silence.

Nathan se cala dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur le ventre et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier émit un couinement qui aurait pu être embarrassant, s’il ne s’était s’agit d’une antiquité qui grinçait même sous le poids d’une plume.

Il était heureux qu’il fût si confortable sinon il aurait déjà fini en petit tas de bois pour la cheminée.

Le silence s’éternisa et Nathan prit le temps d’observer le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait détourné la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau le ciel gris et froid de janvier. L’animation sur son visage avait fait place à un spectre de mélancolie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son corps semblait tendu, près à exploser du fauteuil à la moindre occasion. Même le battement de ses pieds avait cessé.

Comme tout Beacon Hills, Nathan savait ce qui s’était passé quelques mois plus tôt, la ville n’était pas bien grande et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Mais il ne connaissait pas tout les détails de l’affaire et il semblait qu’ils soient plus pénibles qu’il n’ait pu l’imaginer.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Très bien Stiles, voilà ce que nous allons faire. En toute honnêteté, je n’étais pas au courant que tu devais venir ici, » il ignora la grimace de l’adolescent et poursuivit. « Cependant, il est clair que Michael souhaite t’empêcher de continuer à fourrer ton nez où il n’a rien à faire, c'est-à-dire dans des affaires qui pourraient te mettre en danger et nous avons toujours besoin de bras supplémentaires. C’est un compromis idéal. Tu dépenses ton trop plein d’énergie pour une bonne cause et ton père n’a plus à s’inquiéter de te voir battre la campagne, la forêt ou je ne sais quel endroit de potentiellement dangereux. »

L’adolescent sembla se détendre.

« Tu viendras ici tous les jours directement après les cours, poursuivit-il, sauf entrainement de Lacrosse. Je te laisserais un temps pour faire tes devoirs et ensuite tu nous aideras jusqu’à, disons, vingt heures. Oh, et tu viendras deux dimanches par mois. »

Stiles baissa les yeux et émit un grognement mais eut la présence d’esprit de ne pas protester. Nathan ne pensait pas que Michael s’opposerait à ce petit ajout. Il espérait juste qu’il n’aurait pas à le regretter.

Tout le monde avait le droit de rêver.

Mais toute blague mise à part, ils manquaient cruellement de personnel et si l’adolescent était ne serait-ce qu’un quart de fois aussi dévouer à la tâche qu’il ne l’était à parler ou gesticuler, il leur serait d’une grande utilité.

« Cela te convient ? »

Impossible de ne pas demander.

Après tout, comme l’avait si bien fait remarquer le jeune homme, il n’avait aucune ordonnance de la cour ou d’une quelconque instance juridique et par voie de conséquence aucun moyen de lui imposer ce travail. S’il refusait, il n’aurait rien pour l’arrêter.

Le jeune Stilinski hocha à la tête et Nathan put tout juste retenir son soupir de soulagement. Il aurait détesté compliquer la vie de Michael.

« Bien, » dit-il en se levant, « nous allons faire le tour du propriétaire et je vais t’expliquer un peu ce que nous faisons ici. Ensuite, j’aurais quelques documents à te faire signer ainsi que des papiers pour ton père, puis tu pourras renter chez toi. J’appellerais le Sheriff pour confirmer notre accord et prendre connaissance de ton emploi du temps. »

Après, il passerait un coup de fil à sa femme. Juste comme ça, pour voir comment se passait sa journée. Et peut-être savoir si elle serait tenter de découvrir à quel point il est inconfortable de dormir sur le canapé.

 

****

 

Le besoin que ressentait Stiles de protester ressemblait fortement à une démangeaison impossible à gratter. Il était irrépressiblement présent, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

C’était un affront à son caractère, une chimère certains auraient pu dire. Et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il acceptait en silence, ou presque, la punition imposée.

La sueur froide qui semblait couler le long de sa colonne chaque fois qu’il repensait à cette nuit y était probablement pour quelque chose. Tout comme le regard hanté qu’il surprenait parfois chez son père.

Il avait eu, en vérité, la peur de sa vie.

Tout était parti d’un bon sentiment. Et peut-être aussi d’un insatiable besoin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais il avait cru en toute sincérité qu’il pourrait aider le Sheriff. Après tout cela concernait un problème dans son lycée. Et quoi de mieux qu’un informateur sur place pour obtenir des renseignements.

Ce qu’il n’avait pas imaginé, c’est que le canari serait beaucoup plus gros que ce que le chat ne pouvait avaler. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé le couteau sous la gorge, littéralement, et son père, face à lui, arme à la main qu’il avait pris conscience de l’insondable profondeur de sa bêtise.

Du genre abyssal.

Ou : l’univers en expansion ne s’étend pas assez loin pour qu’il soit possible d’en distinguer le fond. Même avec un grossissement de dix puissances vingt six mètre. Ce qui était déjà impressionnant quand on y pense. Tous ces milliards de galaxies perdues dans l’immensité plus colossal encore du vide. Et cet _horizon cosmologique_ infranchissable.

Enfin bon.

Comme il le disait, difficile de faire plus stupide.

La terreur qu’il avait ressenti à cet instant, alors que la lame faisait coulé une fine trainée de sang dans son cou, qu’il comprenait enfin à quel point la situation était dangereuse, qu’il pouvait mourir là, maintenant, aurait suffit à elle seule à le faire grandir. A lui faire comprendre que la vie n’était pas un jeu, qu’il ne pouvait pas s’immiscer dans les affaires des autres en pensant tout régler d’un coup de baguette magique parce qu’il se croyait plus malin que tout le monde.

Mais le réel électrochoc, ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de son immaturité, de sa bêtise, avait été l’effroi sur le visage de son père. Un désespoir si viscéral à l’idée qu’il ne pourrait peut-être pas sauver son enfant qu’il en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Ce qui était arrivé ensuite, n’étaient que de nébuleux souvenirs.

Il y avait eu des cris et des sommations. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été trainé de quelques mètres en arrière. Avoir fermé les yeux lorsque la pression du couteau s’était accentuée. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, avoir l’esprit complètement vide. Incapable de penser ou de comprendre.

Puis une détonation. Un liquide chaud et poisseux sur sa joue et dans son cou. Le même qui continuait de couler par l’entaille que venait de lui infliger un adolescent à peine plus vieux que lui. Et un bruit mat contre le béton, accompagné du tintement léger d’une lame sur ce même revêtement.

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement. Un instant où le silence, l’hésitation et une certaine incrédulité avait pris le pas sur toute autre chose. Et lorsqu’il s’était brisé, une respiration plus tard, ce fut comme un fracas de vitre, violent et assourdissant.

Stiles avait sursauté, trébuché, se prenant les pieds dans les jambes immobiles de son agresseur pour finir par tomber près de lui. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le trou béant dans son front sombre et terrifiant. La réalité de ce qui venait se produire s’était alors imprimé dans les méandres embrumés de son cerveau, horrible.

Il revoyait encore le corps sans vie, blafard dans la lueur blanche des vieux néons des sous sol. Les yeux cernés. Les joues creuses. Le sweet-shirt sale où il pouvait encore distinguer le vieux logo délavé de l’équipe de football du comté.

A peine plus vieux que lui.

Un élève qu’il avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs de l’école, qu’il avait regardé évoluer lors de match inter-régional. Sur qui il avait enquêté, qu’il avait filé comme dans un mauvais polar.

Il avait pris ça pour un jeu. Et maintenant il était mort.

Mort.

Et il aurait pu être à sa place. Terminé, sans aucun avenir. Juste son sang s’écoulant, noir et épais, sur le béton froid d’une cave. Ruisselant sur sa main. Une odeur de cuivre insupportable. Et les relents de son estomac se vidant, marée acide dans sa bouche.

Les tremblements avaient commencé alors, incontrôlables. Et l’irrésistible envie de hurler pour échapper à tout ça. De s’arracher les yeux pour ne plus affronter ce regard vide. D’effacer sa mémoire pour oublier qu’il venait de tuer quelqu’un. Puis la vision avait disparue, noyée sous la main chaude et rassurante de son père, perdu dans ses bras, étouffée dans le son de sa voix.

Il s’était réveillé deux jours plus tard à l’hôpital, groggy, le cou bandé et une perfusion courant dans son bras droit, sans aucun souvenir au-delà de ce moment.

Le choc avait dit les médecins.

Son père n’avait pas quitté son chevet et la main chaude qui entourait la sienne avait été la seule barrière entre lui et le gouffre de la folie.

Ils l’avaient gardé cinq jours. Juste assez de temps pour lui infliger un psychiatre, des heures de thérapie et déclencher quelques crises de panique ; les murs blanc, l’odeur aseptisée et ces mêmes voix bienveillantes réveillant de vieux fantômes à ajouter aux nouveaux.

Il n’était sorti que pour rester une semaine supplémentaire chez lui. Il avait fallu toute la patience de son père, la présence de Scott, quelques dizaines de films science fiction, des marathons séries et une montagne de nourritures réconfortantes pour l’empêcher de grimper aux murs.

Il n’avait pas remis en cause la présence du Sheriff durant tout ce temps. Il avait absorbé comme une éponge le réconfort que lui procuraient les heures passés ensembles. Ils n’avaient pas autant parlés depuis des années, même si les discussions tournaient essentiellement autour de sa punition à venir.

Il n’avait appris que plus tard sa mise à pied le temps d’une enquête pour usage d’une arme à feu ayant entrainé la mort.

Heureusement celle-ci lui avait donné raison.

Stiles ne pensait cependant pas qu’un verdict différent aurait changé quelque chose. Le regard hanté de son père durant cette semaine en disait long sur la peur qu’il avait déclenchée et sur ses remords d’avoir tué un enfant. Le ciel aurait pu s’effondrer qu’il n’aurait pas bouger de la maison.

Le jeune homme l’avait beaucoup observé pendant ces quelques jours et il avait beau avoir su que son père l’aimait, cela avait été un choc de réaliser à quel point. Il avait toujours du mal à saisir le sang froid qu’il lui avait fallu pour pouvoir tirer malgré sa terreur et il en avait conçu une admiration et un amour encore plus grand à son égard.

Le plus dur peut-être durant cette semaine avait été l’enterrement. Stiles avait insisté pour y aller.

Bien que son père, Scott et même le psychologue qu’il devait voir maintenant une fois par semaine, lui ai assuré qu’il n’était pas responsable, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait participé à la mort du jeune homme. S’il n’avait pas joué les détectives en herbes, son père n’aurait peut-être pas été obligé de tirer. Il lui devait au moins ça. Surtout maintenant qu’il connaissait toute l’histoire.

Et elle était beaucoup plus longue et complexe qu’il n’aurait pu l’imaginer.

Elle aurait même pu avoir sa place dans ces vieilles séries des années quatre-vingt.

Tout du moins, au début, tout le laissait à croire. Et Stiles étant le geek qu’il était n’avait pu s’empêcher de s’imaginer dans la peau de Johnny Depp. Dès qu’il avait eu vent d’un trafic de stupéfiant dans l’enceinte du lycée par le capitaine Fuller, c’est à dire les fichiers de son père (endormi une fois de plus sur la table de la cuisine), il avait aussitôt réfléchi au moyen de démanteler le réseau.

Bien entendu, cela ne pouvait se faire sans un complice… un acolyte !

Et quoi de mieux que votre meilleur ami pour roder dans les couloirs sombres et menaçants d’une école après la fermeture.

Scott n’avait pas été très réceptif à cette idée, autant le dire. Un de ses rares moments de génie.

Mais Scott étant Scott : loyal jusqu’au bout des ongles mais pas toujours très réfléchi, il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Stiles pour le convaincre.

Il en aurait presque eu honte, tant cela avait été facile.

Mais, qu’était Batman sans Robin.

C’est ainsi qu’ils avaient passé la majeure partie du mois de novembre à explorer tous les recoins sordides de l’institution, à surveiller les allées et venues de certains de leurs camarades les moins recommandables, à esquiver la curiosité malsaine de Jackson et à compiler tout un tas de scénarios plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Une fois dans le bain, l’excitation du métier d’apprentis policiers avaient rapidement pris le pas sur toutes mesures de prudences et d’entendements.

Du moins en ce qui concernait Stiles.

Scott avait pris la chose avec beaucoup moins d’enthousiasme.

Tout d’abord, l’année n’avait pas débuté sur les chapeaux de roue côté bulletin scolaire et madame McCall avait eu son mot à dire. Jouer les James Bond en culotte courte n’était pas pour améliorer ses notes, malgré toute l’aide que Stiles avait pu lui apporter et Scott n’avait pas pu s’investir autant que ce dernier l’aurait souhaité.

Ensuite, il y avait son travail chez le docteur Deaton, le vétérinaire de Beacon Hills. Scott devait s’y rendre plusieurs fois par semaine après les cours. Il avait bien réussi à sauter quelques obligations mais au final assez peu.

Enfin, était apparu **_la_** femme fatale. Vous savez, la magnifique brune au port de déesse et à la beauté ravageuse qui vous ensorcelait d’un simple regard. Une vraie sirène à deux pattes, au visage d’ange mais au chant démoniaque qui avait tôt fait de dévorer votre meilleur ami. Métaphoriquement parlant. Surtout que ce dernier était incapable de faire autre chose que bredouiller des incohérences lorsqu’elle se trouvait à moins de cinq mètre de lui et encore moins de l’aborder. Une vraie vipère.

Il y avait bien une petite voix dans sa tête – sa conscience ? – pour lui dire qu’il était mal placé pour critiquer. Mais au moins ne passait-il pas la moitié de la journée à déblatérer sur son incroyable beauté, son intelligence, sa perfection, juste après l’avoir entraperçu.

Et puis, Linda était bien plus belle.

Il savait de quoi il parlait. Les deux jeunes femmes étant rapidement devenues meilleures amies, il avait eu tout le loisir de les comparer. Et franchement personne n’arrivait à sa cheville, pas même Allison.

Stiles aurait sans doute continué à  percevoir cette dernière comme une sorcière démoniaque s’il elle n’avait de manières tout à fait accidentelle sauvé la vie de Scott.

Le soir de la confrontation, le soir où Stiles au comble de sa bêtise avait décidé de suivre le présumé trafiquant de drogues pour le surprendre en flagrant délit et pouvoir livrer des preuves au bureau du Sheriff ; ce soir là donc, Allison Argent – la sorcière, sirène, vipère démoniaque – pas aussi aveugle et désintéressée qu’il n’y paraissait, avait franchi le pas et inviter Scott à sortir avec elle. Et McCall en grand ami qu’il était, l’avait totalement abandonné pour aller boire un milkshake en sa compagnie au snack du coin.

L’histoire de sa vie.

Rétrospectivement parlant, impossible d’en vouloir au jeune homme. Aller savoir comment tout se serait terminé si deux mais pas un adolescent s’était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Car ce que Stiles ignorait, même s’il aurait du s’en douter, c’était que le bureau du Sheriff, loin d’être incompétent et très concerné par la recrudescence des cas d’overdose de cette nouvelle drogue en circulation, était remonté, non sans mal, jusqu’au dealer et s’apprêtait à l’appréhender.

L’arrestation aurait pu se faire en douceur, mais le Sheriff Stilinski n’avait pas compté sur la présence de son idiot de fils ou sur la possibilité que l’homme en question puisse goûter sa propre marchandise

Stix ou Benjamin Carter de son vrai nom, semblait avoir été un adolescent modèle – c'est-à-dire irrévérencieux, dragueur et prétentieux – jusque cinq mois auparavant. Pas de casier judiciaire, des notes moyennes à l’école excepté en chimie où il excellait, bon quater back quand il le voulait et un poil trop fêtard. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

Jusqu’à ce que ses parents ne se tuent dans un accident de voiture.

Aucune responsabilité. Il était tard et la police avait conclu que le père s’était endormi au volant. Le véhicule avait fini sa route dans un petit ravin escarpé sans aucune chance pour ses occupants d’en réchapper.

Après l’enterrement, Ben avait disparu près de deux mois et lorsqu’il était revenu chez ses tuteurs légaux, un oncle et une tante habitant Beacon Hills, il était changé. Pas comme un gosse qui venait de perdre sa famille dans une terrible tragédie mais bien plus profondément que ça.

Ce que ses proches ignoraient alors et que le bureau du Sheriff ne découvrirait que quelques heures avant son arrestation, c’est que Ben se pensait responsable de la mort de ses parents. Ils étaient partis à sa recherche lorsqu’il n’avait pas donné signe de vie après une soirée un peu top arrosé qu’il avait terminé chez un ami, la batterie de son téléphone à plat. Le jeune homme n’avait appris l’accident que quinze heures plus tard.

Depuis, il avait suivit le chemin de l’autodestruction.

Son génie pour la chimie l’avait conduit à se concocter une drogue aux effets des plus euphorisants dont les autorités supposaient qu’il avait débuté la consommation pour échapper à sa culpabilité. Il n’avait apparemment pas compté sur le fait que d’autres adolescents s’intéresseraient à sa petite production, ni qu’elle serait aussi puissante et délétère. Elle l’avait littéralement fait perdre peu à peu pied avec la réalité, ce qui avait conduit à sa réaction agressive lors de son arrestation et finalement à sa mort.

Stiles, qui avait fini par remarquer ses petites magouilles, l’avait suivit le soir fatidique pensant pouvoir l’espionner en pleine transaction. Il avait bien découvert son laboratoire, mais en guise d’affaire, l’avait trouvé après un shoot, délirant, paranoïaque et enclin à la violence. La confrontation avait été brève et en sa défaveur. Il ne devait la vie sauve qu’à la présence de la police sur le lieu à la recherche de ce même laboratoire.

Il avait appris plus tard que, ne sachant comment gérer cet adolescent perturbé, effrayés par ses accès de colère et son incohérence grandissante, son oncle et sa tante l’avait plus ou moins abandonné, accélérant vraisemblablement sa spirale destructrice.

Stiles se sentait peut-être responsable de sa mort, mais la vérité était qu’il n’aurait probablement jamais fêté ses dix-huit ans.

Le jour de son enterrement avait été froid et pluvieux. Le cimetière de Beacon Hills se situait en lisière de la forêt dans un parc boisé et silencieux. L’atmosphère était douce et calme, propice aux tragédies qui si jouaient jour après jour. Mais en ce début décembre, elle avait surtout semblé infiniment triste. Il n’y avait eu aucun bruit à l'exception du bref éloge du prêtre et le pas lourd des fossoyeurs. Et hormis l’oncle et la tante du jeune homme, ainsi que son père et lui, personne n’était venu lui rendre un dernier hommage. Il avait pourtant eu des amis, des proches mais il semblait avoir été oublié.

Stiles avait pleuré pour tout ceux qui aurait du être présent et peut-être aussi un peu pour lui.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix ans, son enfance semblait lui avoir été volé.

Les semaines qui avaient suivies s’étaient révélées compliquées. Reprendre les cours normalement, ignorer les regards en biais, les chuchotements, sortir du miasme de la déprime qui semblait l’engluer, ne pas avoir peur de se coucher par crainte de faire des cauchemars encore et encore, avait été plus dur qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Il ignorait s’il y serait parvenu sans le soutient de Scott et de son père.

Et oui bon, un peu aussi de son psychologue.

Mais la vie avait repris peu à peu le dessus et le traumatisme commençait à s’effacer.

C’est bien entendu à ce moment là que le Sheriff avait décidé qu’il était temps de reparler de sa punition.

Deux semaines plus tard, Stiles se demandait encore s’il était sérieux lorsqu’il avait parlé d’interdiction de sortie jusqu’à ses trente ans. Sans oublié la montagne de corvée, une liste de promesse et de règles plus longues que son bras et même un droit d’entorse à son régime auquel le jeune homme se trouvait bien en mal de protester.

Comme déjà mentionner, cela allait à l’encontre total de son comportement inné, mais après ce qu’il lui avait fait subir, il ne trouvait pas la force de s’opposer à ces demandes.

Tous les jours depuis son « expérience de mort imminente », comme il l’avait nommé intérieurement, il pouvait voir la peur sur le visage de son père lorsqu’il pensait que Stiles ne faisait pas attention. Ou dans sa voix, lorsqu’il rentrait le soir et l’appelait du bas des escaliers pour s’assurer qu’il était bien à la maison.

Il l’avait terrifié. Bien plus qu’il ne s’était terrifié lui-même. Et il l’avait vu plus d’une fois lorgné du côté de la bouteille de Scotch comme dans les premiers temps suivant la mort de sa mère.

Dans ces conditions et suites à ses propres réflexions sur sa profonde et insondable stupidité, difficile de ne pas acquiescer à chacune de ses demandes.

C’est ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé assit face à l’imposant Nathan Sullivan, un mètre quatre-vingt quinze et pas loin de quatre-vingt cinq kilos de muscles, dans les locaux de _Tous Solidaires,_ pour un pseudo service d’utilité publique.

Son père avait pensé, tout comme monsieur Sullivan apparemment, que lui trouver une occupation prenante, l’empêcherait de se fourrer à nouveau dans le pétrin.

Il semblait aussi espérer que l’expérience lui permettrait de gagner en maturité.

Ce qui, même si cela s’était déjà produit sur le fond, se révélait plus compliquer sur la forme.

Si Stiles comprenait et adhérait à l’idée de son père, sa raison avait plus de difficulté à l’accepter. C’était un jeune homme de seize ans qui venait plus ou moins de récolter une sentence de travaux forcés à vie. Plus une seule soirée de libre ! Un week-end sur deux ! Autant le mettre derrière les barreaux.

Il devait bien avouer qu’il réfléchirait à deux fois avant d’aller à nouveau se mêler des affaires du Sheriff.

Probablement.

Peut-être.

Quoiqu’il en soit et même si ces hormones allaient protester un long moment, hors de question de se soustraire à ses obligations. Ne serait-ce que pour remettre un sourire sur le visage de son père.

Il allait serrer les dents, faire bonne figure, s’investir au mieux à aider Monsieur Sullivan et qui sait peut-être ressortirait-il un bien de toute cette débâcle.

 

****

 

Stiles suivit Nathan hors du bureau.

Ce dernier était situé en surplomb d’un vaste entrepôt, quelques six mètres au dessus du sol. La plateforme était assez vaste pour que deux autres offices le juxtaposent d’où il pouvait voir du personnel travailler dans un fourbi encore plus impressionnant que celui de son nouvel employeur. De chaque côté, deux cages d’escaliers en fer forgé permettait de retrouver le plancher des vaches, leur accès restreint par de lourdes grilles fermées par des digicodes. A leur suite plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés de béton armé composait le bâtiment principal du complexe.

L’association s’était installée dans une vieille usine désaffectée près du centre ville.

Plus de cinquante ans auparavant, elle avait constitué l’un des fleurons industriels de la région, employant une grande partie de la population de Beacon Hills, faisant sa richesse et sa gloire. Mais comme beaucoup d’autres, elle avait rapidement décliné avec l’expansion de la mondialisation, pour fermer au milieu des années quatre-vingt.

Sa disparition avait porté un coup dur à la ville qui avait perdu presque un quart de sa population, vu nombre de ses magasins fermés et ses chômeurs ainsi que des familles mises à la rue croitre de manière endémique. Seule l’arrivée d’investisseurs audacieux, comme les parents de Jackson, avait sauvé Beacon Hills d’un naufrage social programmé.

Près de vingt ans plus tard, la ville avait retrouvé un peu de son prestige passé malgré les crises successives, mais une partie de la population, celle dont personne ne voulait entendre parler, continuait à souffrir du froid et de la faim.

De bonnes âmes, telle Nathan Sullivan, avaient alors investis les sites désaffectés, après accord municipale, pour en faire des lieux d’aide aux plus démunis. La vieille usine en faisait partie.

Comme le découvrirait Stiles à mesure de la visite, elle était constituée de quatre bâtiments. Le principal, dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement, avait été le cœur de la fabrique. Il était toujours possible de distinguer au sol la trace des anciennes et gigantesques machines qui avaient composé son arsenal et on pouvait s’en mal imaginer le bruit infernal qui devait y régner avec un plafond aussi haut quand la production était encore à son firmament. Des centaines d’hommes et de femmes avaient aidé à la création de millions de produits vendus à travers le monde. Une autre époque.

Aujourd’hui, l’édifice avait été transformé en un immense lieu de réception. Sa conception en pierre et ses fenêtres épaisses avait rendu son isolation, même après tant d’année, quasiment parfaite. Les bénévoles avaient compartimentés l’usine en plusieurs parties grâces à des cloisons mobiles et de généreux donateurs avaient permis la création d’espaces totalement isolés et aux normes en vigueurs qui abritaient désormais d’un coté les cuisines et de l’autres un espace sanitaire avec douches et toilettes.

Près des fourneaux, un immense réfectoire occupait près d’un tiers du bâtiment avec d’une part l’espace service, auquel la municipalité avait fait don les anciens présentoirs de la cantine du  lycée lors de sa réfection, et d’autre part des dizaines de tables en acier avec leurs chaises. Suffisamment pour nourrir près d’une cinquantaine de personnes en pleine affluence. Des barrières permettaient de les diriger de l’entrée du bâtiment jusqu’au service sans gêner la circulation au milieu des tables.

Les cuisines elles même étaient constituées d’anciens fourneaux et cuves industrielles de récupération qui permettaient de cuire la nourriture en grande quantité, ainsi que d’immenses bacs, placards et présentoirs pour la vaisselle. Il y avait cinq imposants frigos et trois congélateurs et au centre de la pièce, deux immenses tables en acier pour les découpent et l’envoie de la nourriture. Le sol et les murs carrelés ainsi que le matériel était d’une propreté irréprochable et éclairés par d’immenses néons blancs.

Alors qu’ils faisaient le tour, Nathan présentait le personnel et le fonctionnement de lieux à Stiles. Trois cuisiniers bénévoles composaient chaque jour deux repas pour les dizaines de sans abris et de famille trop pauvres pour acheter de la nourriture qui passaient les portes de l’association. Trois autres personnes assuraient le service en roulement avec d’autres tâches telles que le recueil des dons ou l’achat des denrées alimentaires. Ils étaient une dizaine en tout à faire tourner de manière stable l’association sans compter tous les bénévoles.

La vaisselle et le ménage des locaux étaient assurés à la fin des services par tous les bénéficiaires qui voulaient contribuer. Il manquait rarement de bras.

Le deuxième tiers de l’entrepôt était composés des sanitaires avec accès aux douches et d’un espace couvert disposant d’une quinzaine de lit pour accueillir les sans logis désirant passer une nuit au chaud. Un cloisonnement soigneusement réfléchi et des digicodes aux portes et une équipes de nuit avaient permis d’installé dans le même bâtiment les espaces homme et femme sans que cela ne posent de problèmes. Pour les familles, l’association était en contact avec un réseau d’hôtel pouvant fournir pour quelques jours des chambres à bas prix.

Le dernier tiers enfin se composait de bureaux et de deux salles « d’auscultation ». Une fois par semaines des médecins et infirmières bénévoles venaient proposés leurs soins et un vétérinaire passait tous les quinze jours. Il y avait également une salle réservée aux jeunes enfants avec alimentation (lait maternel et petits pots), matériels (couches, produits de puériculture…) et écoute spécialisé. Un bureau de recherche d’emplois, en relation avec d’autres associations d’aide à la réinsertion, avait également été créé. Une dernière pièce enfin, permettait de fournir vêtements et matériel de première nécessité aux plus démunis.

Tout un petit monde vivant pour venir en aide à son prochain sans jugement ni discrimination.

Les trois autres bâtiments, plus petits servaient de lieu de stockage pour tous les dons matériels ou ce que les membres achetaient pour le bon fonctionnement des lieux.

Il fallut près d’une heure pour faire le tour des lieux.

Arrivé au bout du hangar principal, Nathan s’arrêta.

« Avant de partir Stiles, j’aimerais mettre encore deux, trois choses au point. Comme tu peux t’en douter, je ne vais pas te lâcher dans la nature sans supervision. Deux membres de l’association te guideront les premières semaines, le temps que tu prennes tes marques, comprenne notre organisation. Ensuite, comme tout le monde tu auras un planning des tâches à effectuer. Je veux que tu écoutes attentivement ce qu’ils te diront. S’il te demande de ne pas t’approcher d’une personne ou d’un groupe, ou de faire attention, tu dois leur obéir. Parmi les gens que nous aidons, certains sont malades ou juste très méfiant des personnes qu’ils ne connaissent pas. Si tu les approches négligemment, ils pourraient mal réagir et ne plus jamais revenir. Mes équipes les connaissent bien. Tu dois te fier à leur jugement et les laisser te présenter. Ca ne concerne pas la majorité des gens que nous aidons, mais chaque vie est importante et il est hors de question de perdre des années de travail parce que tu ne veux en faire qu’à ta tête. C’est bien compris ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Je ne veux pas t’effrayer, je veux juste que tu comprennes que se sont de gens dans la détresse, qui ont tous un passé, une histoire difficile. Nous sommes ici pour les aider et les écouter, pas pour jouer les cowboys justiciers. Regard, écoute, apprend et tout se passera bien. »

Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête, les mains dans les poches mais le regard sérieux.

« Compris. »

Sullivan eut un grand sourire avant de lui assener une bonne bourrade dans le dos qui faillit faire valser l’adolescent.

« Bien je crois que tu feras un bon ajout à cette équipe. » Il sortie d’un porte folio sous son bras une liasse de feuilles. « Voilà les papiers que ton père et toi devez remplir et signer. Je t’attends demain à quatre heures sans faute pour te présenter à ton nouveau partenaire de crime. Et maintenant oust, j’ai du travail qui m’attend. »

Ses paroles furent accompagnées d’un petit geste de la main, avant qu’il ne détourne son imposante carrure et ne revienne sur ses pas en direction de son bureau.

Stiles le regarda s’éloigner un petit moment, salua l’un des bénévoles qui lui avaient été présenté et dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, puis sortit du bâtiment pour se diriger vers la rue où il avait tant bien que mal garé sa jeep.

Pour un premier contact les choses s’était plutôt bien passé et il devait avouer que son père aurait pu trouver bien pire comme punition. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que le manque de filtres entre son cerveau et sa bouche - et parfois aussi ses actions - ne viennent pas tout gâcher.

 

****

 

De retour dans son bureau, Nathan s’apprêtait à prendre le téléphone pour appeler sa chère et tendre, lorsqu’un objet attira son attention. Un tout petit sujet de terre cuite, peint en bleu et destiner à diffuser des parfums d’ambiance. Une des ces nombreuses babioles que les gens vous offrent au retour d’un voyage et que vous oubliez dans un coin poussiéreux de votre bureau.

Une babiole en forme d’insecte.

_Des cigales, ha !_

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite note pour dire que je n'ai toujours pas de béta, donc il y a sûrement toujours autant de fautes bien que je relise mes chapitres 5 ou 6 fois minimum :)  
> Et également pour signaler que je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'arriver à d'écrire correctement le caractère de Stiles donc je m'excuse d'avance si ça ne colle pas trop avec le personnage.  
> Sur ce bonne lecture j'espère :)

Dans un monde parfait, les guerres, les meurtres, les viols n’existeraient pas. Les femmes auraient, partout, les mêmes droits que les hommes, des enfants ne seraient pas obligés de travailler pour nourrir leur famille. Il n’y aurait pas de famines, de misère, ni d’enfants soldats. Pas de pollutions, ni disparitions massives d’espèces.

Dans un monde parfait, Stiles n’aurait pas perdu sa mère aussi jeune. Ne devrait pas prendre quantité d’Adderall pour calmer son hyperactivité. Ne verrait pas son père crouler jour après jour sous le travail pour maintenir un toit au dessus de leurs têtes et peut-être aussi un peu oublier.

Dans un monde parfait, le jeune homme serait rentré directement chez lui après avoir quitté son nouvel employeur, comme toute personne raisonnable sous le coup d’une punition l’aurait fait.

Mais ce n’était pas un monde parfait et Stiles malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses remords n’en était pas moins un adolescent de seize ans.

Et cette soirée risquait d’être ses derniers moments de liberté avant des centaines d’années.

Son père ne serait pas à la maison avant plusieurs heures et le jeune homme ignorait quel degré d’autonomie lui serait maigrement accordé dès lors. Aurait-il le droit de voir Scott le week-end ? Pourrait-il mettre un pied hors de la maison en dehors de ses trajets quotidiens jusqu’au lycée et maintenant l’association ? Pourrait-il même sortir de sa chambre ou serait-il condamné à vivre reclus, tel quasimodo, au sommet de sa tour ?

_Un peu dramatique Stiles, tu ne crois pas._

Ces questions n’en restait pas moins légitimes.

Le Sheriff et lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa sanction, mais uniquement dans des termes vagues. Sa participation à un service d’utilité publique, la limitation franche des sorties. Rien de très concret.

Raison de plus pour profiter d’une dernière soirée de débauche avant la prison à vie. Soirée qui, avec un peu de chance, inclurait montagnes de pizza, de soda et des heures passées à jouer à _Two of War_ avec son meilleur ami.

Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que le dit compère n’ait pas déjà planifié un tête à tête entre ses hormones et sa petite amie.

Et ces derniers temps rien n’était moins sûr.

Si Stiles l’avait imaginé ensorcelé avant, ce n’était qu’une simple passade comparé au spectacle qu’il présentait depuis plus d’un mois. Amoureux transis ne décrivait pas le quart de son état. Un monde de papillons bleus et petites abeilles semblaient perpétuellement flotter autour de lui. Et à son plus grand désarroi, Stiles était devenu un expert de la vie d’Allison, jusque dans les détails les plus intimes (et vraiment il était probable que la jeune femme le tue si elle apprenait qu’il connaissait son cycle de règle, beurk !). Il y avait également de forte chance qu’elle soit capable de marcher sur l’eau, pleure des gouttes d’or et ai la voix plus pure qu’un chant de sirène (ahah !).

Si on en croyait Scott.

Autant dire que c’était une adolescente charmante mais probablement tout à fait ordinaire.

Ses chance de voir son ami résidait donc dans l’espoir qu’Allison ai été kidnappée par ses parents pour le week-end. Et que Scott n’est pas lancé une Amber Alerte en contre partie.

Après avoir passé quelques soirées avec la jeune femme, Stiles avait du se rendre à l’évidence que sa compagnie n’était pas du tout désagréable. Cependant, il aurait souhaité qu’elle monopolise moins souvent le jeune homme. L’époque où ils étaient littéralement collé par la hanche (dont les débuts remontaient à la maternelle, lorsque Stiles, alors âgé de quatre ans, s’était pris les pieds dans un tapis et lui avait renversé son pot de yogourt sur la tête de Scott) lui manquait parfois. Mais il comprenait les affres de l’amour et le jeune homme n’avait pas hésité a abandonné sa toute jeune fiancée lorsqu’il avait eu besoin de lui après l’incident. Il se trouvait donc bien en peine de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ne restait plus qu’à croiser les doigts.

Le trajet en voiture jusque chez les McCall était relativement court depuis l’usine et donc sans risque.

Si on ne s’appelait pas Stiles Stilinski.

Dame Malchance devait squatter le parterre de fleurs devant son perron, car il n’avait pas fait deux kilomètres que sa Jeep émit un bruit des plus suspects. Une sorte de kaboum chlang tirant sur le grincement aigue et plaintif. Trois cent mètres de plus et le moteur toussait comme un asthmatique dans une pièce pleine de fumeurs.

Il ne fallut que quelques enjambées supplémentaires pour que ce dernier ne rende l’âme malgré les protestations vigoureuses de son propriétaire. Stiles réussit de justesse à se garer sur la bas côté avant que le véhicule ne perde toute inertie et s’évertua pendant de longue minutes à tenter de le réanimer.

« Oh, aller Bébé, ce n’est rien qu’un mauvais rhume ! Promis demain je t’emmène chez le médecin, mais redémarre ! »

Clé tournée.

Kaboum chlang.

Et râle d’agonie.

« Aller ! »

Nouvelle essais, toux bronchitique. Un dernier soupir.

Stiles se frappa la tête contre le volant.

Il était mort. Mort, mort, mort. Cette route ne menait pas du tout vers la maison. Les chances que son père croit à une panne sur le chemin du retour avaient une probabilité proche du néant.

Avec une larme de regret amer le jeune homme vit s’éloigner sa dernière pizza (impossible d’en manger chez lui avec le régime du Sheriff, pas s’il voulait sauvegarder ses artères, ses concessions n’allaient pas aussi loin,), sa dernière soirée de détente et son dernier soda. Et n’était-il pas injuste qu’il soit certain de se faire savonner en bonne et due forme l’estomac vide, alors que les condamnés à mort avait droit à leur dernier repas eux !

Il regarda d’un œil morne la portion de rue résidentielle où maison après maison les lumières s’allumaient à mesure que le ciel déclinait vers la nuit.

Pas question de rester coincé ici au risque d’augmenter le courroux paternel.

Trois choix s’offraient à lui. Soit appeler le dit père, chevaucher au mieux la tempête et accepter de voir revenir terreur et déception dans son regard.

_Impossible._

Il pouvait décider d’appeler le dépanneur et offrir son corps en compensation puisqu’il était irrémédiablement sans le sous. Avec sa chance, il serait arrêté pour proxénétisme.

Ou alors, il pouvait tenter de joindre Scott, son frère, son âme sœur, son… enfin, l’appeler et lui demander de l’aide pour remorquer la voiture. S’il remontait la rue et positionnait la jeep en direction du nord, il pourrait peut-être faire passer sa déviation d’itinéraire pour un égarement passager.

L’espoir faisait vivre.

Après quelques cabrioles, il parvint à attraper son manteau sur la banquette arrière et sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il appuya le bouton, recommença lorsqu’il refusa de s’allumer et crut avoir la nausée en constatant que l’écran demeurait irrémédiablement noir.

Plus de batterie. C’était la seule explication. Il était pourtant certain de l’avoir rechargé.

Son cœur manqua deux battements, ses doigts se mirent à trembler et des lumières multicolores à danser devant ses yeux. Il sentait venir les prémices d’un attaque de panique lorsque le souvenir d’avoir éteint son portable avant l’entretient avec Mr Sullivan lui revint en mémoire. Son soulagement eut l’effet d’une petite tornade et il dut se forcer à prendre une respiration avant de virer au bleu.

Il prit le temps de se détendre, alluma la bête et attendit son chargement tout en tambourinant des doigts sur le volant.

La nuit était définitivement tombée à présent, donnant à la rue une allure paisible. Aucune voiture ni aucun passant ne s’y aventuraient. Le faible halo jaune des lampadaires suffisait à peine à éclairer quels centimètres carrés de trottoir et le silence était tout juste percer par le bruissement du vent dans les arbres. Rien de vraiment étonnant à ça. Il était presque dix-huit heures trente et la plus part des habitants déjà rentrer chez eux et partageant leur repas. En prêtant plus attention, Stiles pouvait voir leurs silhouettes se découper derrière rideaux et volets, ombres fantomatiques errant d’une pièce à l’autre. Le quartier résidentiel, constitué de petites maisons cossus, de pelouses parfaitement tondues et de bosquets fleuris, ressemblait à un cocon moelleux où il faisait bon vivre.

Pour peu, il se serrait presque laisser bercer par sa tranquillité.

Son téléphone sortit enfin de sa torpeur et Stiles composa de mémoire le numéro de Scott. Une sonnerie retentit, deux, puis trois. Il n’était pas loin de bondir sur son siège lorsqu’une voix familière répondit enfin.

« Stiles, ça va ? »

« Scott, mon frère, tu dois me sauver la vie ! » S’époumona presque l’adolescent.

« Que… quoi ? Stiles ! »

Les bredouillements de Scott aurait pu être amusant en d’autres circonstances, mais dans sa situation et au vu de la frayeur qu’il venait de déclencher chez son ami au son de sa voix, il n’eut aucune envie de rire. Il s’empressa au contraire de le rassurer.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien. Mais Betty a rendu l’âme à quelques rues de chez toi et si mon père l’apprend… »

Nul besoin de terminer sa phrase. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne rien que d’y penser.

La voix de Scott se fit exaspérée à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là-bas à cette heure ? Je croyais que ton père t’avait demandé de rentrer directement chez vous ce soir. »

« Je sais, je sais, répondit l’adolescent contrit de se faire rabrouer même par son meilleur ami. Mais je me suis dit, comme il s’agit sans doute de ma dernière soirée libre avant des décennies, que nous pourrions la passer ensemble. »

« Sans demander la permission au Sheriff ? »

Stiles grogna.

« Scott… »

« Eh ! Ce n’est pas moi qui ai faillit mourir il y a un mois. Tu m’excuseras de m’inquiéter. »

Ces derniers mots arrachèrent un sourire à l’adolescent.

« Aoh Scott, si j’avais su tes sentiments… »

« Ahah ! Très marrant. Si c’est tout ce que tu as à dire,  je vais raccrocher maintenant. »

« Non, non ! » Se précipita Stiles. Il ne pensait pas Scott mettrait sa menace à exécution, mais ce n’était pas le moment de tenter le diable. « Je suis désolé, mais j’ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

Une pause et un long soupir.

« D’accord, d’accord. Mais quelques chose me dit que je vais le regretter. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme bondit littéralement hors de son siège.

« Scott, tu es le meilleur pote qu’il soit possible d’avoir ! »

« Mouai, mouai, souviens-toi en lors du prochain contrôle de math et on sera quitte. Où es-tu ? »

« Euh, attend. »

Stiles se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour apercevoir un panneau indicatif et dut passer sur la banquette arrière pour lire celui se trouvant de l’autre côté de la rue. Au passage, il se cogna la tête contre le plafond de la jeep dans un bang assez assourdissant et faillit se démettre l’épaule sur le repose tête côté passager. Que pouvait-il dire, l’agilité n’avait jamais été son fort.

Dans un fracas de vêtements étirés, de grincements de sièges, de booms et de bams, il finit par y parvenir et fonça les sourcils pour déchiffrer les indications dans la pénombre nocturne. Sortir de la voiture ne lui était même pas venu à l’esprit. Il savait se compliquer la vie comme ça. C’était presque un art.

« Je suis sur, euh… Ah ! St James Street. Devant le numéro quinze. »

Un bruit suspect, ressemblant fortement à une claque donné sur le front, retentit et Scott émit un petit grognement.

« Tu ne sais pas te facilité la vie, hein ? » Demanda ce dernier, en échos à ses propres réflexions.

Stiles sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Scott le connaissait visiblement un peu trop bien. Il prit une seconde pour bénir la nuit qui cacherait sa nouvelle carnation à d’éventuels passants (il avait un peu trop viré au rose devant témoin pour la journée) et se força à conserver un ton malicieux.

« Où serait l’excitation ? »

« C’est ça. Bon j’en ai bien pour dix minutes pour te rejoindre en vélo. Et oublie le contrôle de math, tu vas me devoir beaucoup plus gros ! »

Bien que la réponse ne le surprenne pas, Scott était ce genre d’ami, intérieurement Stiles ne put s’empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

Lorsqu’il n’eut plus que la sonnerie du téléphone à l’oreille, le jeune Stilinski fit enfin ce que toute personne censée aurait fait. Il ouvrit la porte arrière de sa voiture pour regagner le siège conducteur. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal à l’endroit où elle avait cogné et lorsqu’il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il sentit très nettement la bosse en train de se former.

Enfilant son blazer et faisant le tour de la Jeep, il prit quelques minutes pour se détendre les jambes et frissonna dans l’air frais de cette nuit de janvier. Les hivers n’étaient jamais très froids en Californie. Mais en plein cœur de la saison et le soir de surcroit, le mercure tombait parfois au alentour de cinq degrés. Le mince manteau qu’il portait se révélait alors une bien maigre protection. Néanmoins la fraicheur nocturne eut l’effet bénéfique de lui éclaircir les idées et calmer ses nerfs à vif.

Enfin pour une poignée de seconde.

Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la portière, définitivement gelé, lorsqu’une ombre passa dans son champ de vision gauche, trop en périphérie pour la distinguer correctement mais suffisamment près pour savoir qu’il ne l’avait pas imaginé. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. La _chose_ avait été rapide. Très rapide. Lorsqu’il avait tourné la tête pour la suivre du regard, elle avait déjà disparue dans les fourrés. Et elle était grosse. Très grosse. Plus imposante qu’un homme. Et noire. Stiles ne pouvait pas être certain, mais il était presque sûr que dans le court laps de temps où il l’avait entraperçu, il avait vu scintiller deux billes rouges et menaçantes à hauteur de visage.

Clairement, il regardait trop de films d’horreur.

Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa. 

D’un geste inconscient, il frotta ses mains moites sur son jean et fit lentement un tour sur lui-même. La rue était calme, la même image de tranquillité déserte qu’auparavant. Pourtant, et il n’aurait su dire pourquoi, cette quiétude avait pris des accents malsains. Comme une brume recouvrant soudain un paysage verdoyant. La tentation de demander si _quelqu’un se trouvait dans les parages_ fut trop forte pour y résister mais ce qui sortit de sa gorge ressembla plus à un croassement qu’à un amas de mots cohérents.

Chose qu’il nierait, même sous la torture.

Il déglutit, s’éclaircit la gorge et lorsqu’il put enfin articuler, sa voix sembla résonner dans toute la rue.

« Il y a quelqu’un ? » Raclement nerveux. « Scott ? »

Mais seuls les bruissements légers de la vie nocturne lui répondirent.

Il poussa un soupir et se massa les tempes. Il était temps de se calmer et de rependre ses esprits. Il fit un effort pour apaiser le galop fulgurant de son cœur et posa la tête sur son avant-bras contre la portière de la voiture.

« Stiles mon vieux, tu te fais une montagne d’une sourie. » Se maugréât-il à voix basse.

Il n’empêche, lorsqu’une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, il ne put retenir le cri quelque peu suraigüe qui s’échappa de sa poitrine (qu’il nierait également jusqu’à la fin de sa vie). Son sursaut l’envoya cogné contre la Jeep (et un bleu de plus), et il peina à ravaler un juron devant l’éclat de rire soudain de son meilleur ami.

« Bah mon vieux, tu verrais ta tête ! »

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration après son infarctus, Stiles frappa légèrement du poing le bras du jeune homme. « Ahah, très drôle Scott. Comme tu peux voir je suis mort de rire. Ou plutôt mort tout court. Tu m’as filé la peur de ma vie. »

Enfin presque.

McCall ne se départit pas de son immense sourire.

C’était une de ses nombreuses qualités, une jovialité contagieuse. Difficile de ne pas répondre à une telle bonne humeur.

« Désolé », dit ce dernier, « je ne pensais pas t’effrayer. On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme.»

« Plutôt le Bigfoot des ténèbres », marmonna Stiles tout en essayant de se remettre de cette nouvelle frayeur.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

Une pose, deux secondes de réflexion, puis, « Tu sais qu’à l’origine fantôme désigne une illusion. Il n’a pris son sens actuel qu’en 1165. D’ailleurs fantasme vient de la même étymologie donc on pourrait penser… »

« Ok, ok, ok ! Moins de cours et plus de secours », s’empressa de le couper le jeune McCall qui, s’il adorait son ami, savait que ses diatribes pouvaient s’éterniser et prendre des directions surprenantes.

Une expression constipée passa sur le visage de Stiles. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie durent, mais comme le quartier lui semblait beaucoup moins charmant depuis quelques minutes, il choisit d’accepter l’interruption de Scott et de lui exposer son problème en contrepartie.

C’est à ce moment qu’il repéra le vtt posé contre l’avant de la voiture.

Un Vélo _._

Appuyé négligemment contre son bébé.

Il ne put retenir une exclamation indignée.

« Eh, la peinture ! »

McCall lui répondit d’un roulement d’yeux mais repris néanmoins l’objet de l’offense pour aller déposer le bicycle contre le lampadaire le plus proche. Que pouvait dire le jeune Stilinski, c’était un modèle vintage et il y tenait plus que tout. Lorsqu’il se pencha pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas eu de dégâts, Scott le poussa légèrement sur l’épaule, l’envoyant s’étaler contre le capot.

« Eh ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa pour le foudroyer du regard mais la posture de Scott le défia de prononcé une seule parole, les bras croisés, les sourcils relevés et un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Stiles ne put s’empêcher de rire. Sur Scott ce genre d’expressions lui donnait plus l’air d’un cocker réclamant un sucre que d’un rottweiler en colère.

« Bon aller, assez rigoler, j’aimerais être à la maison avant que ma mère revienne. » Dit finalement l’intéressé. « Elle n’apprécie pas trop que je rentre aussi tard ces derniers temps. »

« La faute à qui ? » Ironisa le jeune Stilinski.

McCall grimaça mais ne pipa mot et Stiles dut s’empêcher de sourire.

« Je crois que le moteur est noyé », dit-il enfin en se tournant vers la Jeep. « J’ai essayé de la redémarrer, mais rien n’y fait. Il faudrait la pousser jusqu’en haut de la rue et la positionner sur Madison Street. De là ça devrait aller. »

Scott le regarda quelques secondes incrédule, regarda le monstre qui lui servait de voiture, la rue en pente et à nouveau Stiles.

« Sérieusement ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Je ne vois pas trop comment faire autrement. »

« Stiles, cette rue fait presque un kilomètre de long et est en pente. » S’indigna Scott. « En pente dans le mauvais sens. Hello, asthmatique sévère présent. Comment penses-tu faire ? »

Sans se départir de son sourire Stiles se frotta les mains avec confiance.

« On va y arriver. »

 

****

 

« On ne va pas y arriver. »

Pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes, Scott dut s’arrêter pour prendre une bouffer de Ventoline par son inhalateur. Ils étaient au milieu de la rue, le véhicule à moitié de travers et les portières grandes ouvertes. Par bonheur, il n’y avait pas de circulation à cette heure ou ils auraient provoqué un embouteillage monstrueux.

« La voiture est trop lourde », souffla-t-il entre deux respirations sifflantes, « on avance à rien. On a fait quoi ? Cinquante mètres ? »

Stiles regarda d’un œil désespéré le chemin qui restait à parcourir, son ami, sa jeep et finalement se pencha à l’intérieur pour enclencher le frein à main avant de s’étaler sur le siège avant.

« Tu as raison. » Dit-il se recouvrant les yeux d’un bras. Puis dans un grognement plaintif. « Cette fois je suis vraiment mort. »

« Eh ! Vois le bon côté des choses », répondit Scott en le rejoignant côté passager, « au moins ce coup-ci, tu n’es pas à risque de te faire égorger. »

Le regard noir que Stiles lança dans sa direction aurait pu décaper du béton.

« Trop tôt ? »

« Trop tôt. »

Pendant une minute, un silence amical s’installa entre les deux adolescents.

« Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Finit par demander McCall. « Clairement, on ne parviendra jamais à remonter la rue et on ne peut pas laisser la voiture en plein milieu de la chaussée. » Puis, après un moment d’hésitation. « Je ne veux pas t’attirer plus d’ennuis, mais il faudrait peut-être envisager d’appeler ton père. »

C’était difficile à admettre mais Scott avait raison. Inutile de repousser l’inévitable, Stiles allait devoir affronter le Sheriff. Une perspective peu réjouissante. Dire qu’il avait juste voulu manger une dernière pizza.

Il n’eût pourtant pas l’occasion de lui répondre. Un violent bruit de verre et de bois brisés déchira le calme nocturne. Une sorte d’explosion sourde et puissante qui les fit sursauter. Les deux garçons se redressèrent sur leurs sièges, oreilles au aguets et cherchant du regard la provenance de cette soudaine cacophonie. Mais la rue semblait toujours aussi calme.

Seule derrière les rideaux des maisons, une certaine agitation commença à se faire sentir.

Rien ne se passa pendant une minute.

Scott allait rompre le silence quand un hurlement inhumain s’éleva dans la nuit. Un mélange affreux de terreur et de douleur qui lui fit refermer la bouche dans un claquement sec. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Glaçants.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et après un instant d’immobilité, Stiles explosa hors de sa banquette pour courir en direction des cris. Scott regarda, incrédule, le siège vide de son ami, puis, son cerveau semblant enfin assimiler la situation, s’élança à son tour à sa poursuite.

Les plaintes provenant de quelques parts sur leur droite, Stiles avait du faire le tour de la jeep pour prendre la bonne direction, aussi, lorsqu’il franchit un fourré de buissons à sa suite, Scott n’était qu’à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Aucun des deux ne vit les lumières des perrons s’allumées, les portes s’ouvrirent, ni quelques voisins affolés appeler les secours.

Dans le quartier, les maisons étaient entourées d’allées plus ou moins étroites permettant de gagner les habitations suivantes et des routes serpentaient tous les cents mètres pour que les voitures puissent d’accéder à ces rues adjacentes. C’est dans ce dédale de petites voies et de jardins que les deux adolescents se précipitèrent. Elles n’étaient pas toujours bien entretenues, bordées de palissades où lierres et autres plantes grimpantes poussaient en toute liberté et ils se griffèrent à de nombreuses reprises. Mais surtout, elles n’étaient pas éclairées, il était donc impossible de voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Pourtant, à aucun moment, ils ne ralentirent leur allure.

Durant le court laps de temps qu’il leur fallut pour traverser les venelles, les cris continuèrent à déchirer la nuit, mais perdirent peu à peu en intensité. Ils n’en demeuraient pas moins tourmentés, des appels au secours entremêlés de râles et de sanglots. Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient dire, c’est qu’il s’agissait d’un homme et qu’ils étaient trop distincts pour venir de très loin. Une centaine de mètre tout au plus.

Lorsqu’ils débouchèrent dans la rue suivante, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Aucune lumière dans les maisons, pas un lampadaire allumé. Il n’y avait pas non plus d’habitants dehors, ni de portes ouvertes. Il était clair que les voisins, terrorisés, s’étaient calfeutrés chez eux.

Malgré sa courte avance au départ, Stiles étaient maintenant assez loin de Scott, ses grandes enjambées et son absence totale d’asthme faisant la différence. En début d’année scolaire, le jeune homme avait rêvé pouvoir jouer en première ligne au Lacrosse. Il avait énormément travaillé durant tout l’été pour améliorer sa condition, investissant presque tout son temps dans cette seule idée. Mais il était devenu vite évident, dès les premiers entrainements, qu’au vue de la gravité de sa maladie, il serait une fois de plus condamné au banc des remplaçants. Et aujourd’hui encore son asthme l’handicapait au plus mauvais moment.

Se penchant pour se tenir les côtes, appuyé contre une barrière au sortir de l’allée, Scott pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de nourrir ses poumons en feu et voulut appeler son ami. Mais le souffle lui manquait et sa voix gazeuse porta à peine plus loin que le bout de ses lèvres. Dépité, il vit la silhouette du jeune homme disparaître derrière une maison à plus de trente mètres de là.

Il n’avait aucun moyen de le suivre.

Choisissant de ne pas aggraver son problème, il se donna quelques secondes pour récupérer et insuffla une nouvelle bouffée d’inhalateur (sa mère le tuerait si elle le savait, il avait largement dépassé la dose autorisée). Puis il s’avança d’un pas titubant au milieu de la rue.

Les cris avaient cessés et un silence irréel s’était abattu sur les environs. Seul le sifflement saccader de sa respiration semblait résonner à ses oreilles. Pour la première fois peut-être depuis que tout avait commencé, Scott sentit la peur bouillir dans ses entrailles. Stiles et lui s’étaient aveuglément lancés en direction de ce qui devait être un carnage, sans prévenir personne, sans protection. Deux adolescents stupides au beau milieu de ce qui devait être un horrible massacre.

Il hésita dans la rue déserte et sombre.

La seule chose raisonnable et intelligente à faire, était de repartir en arrière et prévenir les autorités. Bêtement Scott avait laissé son téléphone avec sa veste dans la voiture et maintenant qu’il ne courrait plus, il pouvait sentir le froid mordant contre sa peau en sueur, même sous son sweet. Il n’avait rien à faire ici. Il risquait plus de se faire tuer qu’autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Stiles. Cet idiot était son seul véritable ami, presque un frère depuis leur enfance et plus encore depuis le départ de son père.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser, même s’il fallait pour cela qu’il affronte un tueur sanguinaire.

Enfin, il espérait qu’il n’en arriverait pas là. Avec un peu de chance, il s’agissait juste d’une bande d’idiots s’adonnant à un jeu de saccage malsains et une fois Stiles retrouver, ils pourraient les abandonner à leur destruction et rentrer se réchauffer devant un bon feu et une tasse de chocolat.

Il n’eut malheureusement pas ce loisir.

Il n’avait pas fait deux mètres qu’un grondement sourd et mauvais s’éleva derrière lui. Un grognement qui n’avait rien d’humain. Celui d’une bête sauvage et mortel sur le point d’attaquer, de ceux qu’on n’entendait que dans les émissions naturelles à la télévision.

La terreur le cloua sur place. Un effroi tel qu’il n’en avait jamais ressenti. Et lorsqu’il se retourna enfin, tremblant, se fut sur une vision de cauchemars.

La rue était à peine éclairée par les lumières des artères adjacentes, mais le halo était suffisant pour distinguer la forme noire et sombre à quelques mètres de lui. La bête était énorme, tout en muscle, racée, la gueule retroussée dévoilant deux ranger des crocs acérés. Deux yeux rouges, luisant et cruels, le regardait fixement. Un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Un nouveau grondement lui échappa et Scott cessa de penser.

En une seconde, toutes spéculations sur son asthme, sur Stiles s’envolèrent pour ne faire place qu’à une chose, fuir. Il ne réfléchit même pas à la direction à prendre, il devait juste s’éloigner le plus vite possible, s’échapper dans la direction opposée à la bête, même si celle-ci ne faisait que l’enfoncer un peu plus dans la rue privée d’électricité.

Il détala comme un lapin.

Jamais il n’avait couru aussi vite de sa vie. Jamais il n’avait été autant motivé, même face aux sélections de Lacrosse.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu’il entendit distinctement le bruit de griffes raclant le béton derrière lui et il accéléra encore son allure.

Un rugissement sauvage s’éleva dans la nuit.

Il aurait voulu hurler. La chose était à sa poursuite.

Scott ne prit pas le temps de se retourner, ne chercha pas à évaluer la distance qui les séparaient, il se contenta de courir le plus vite possible pour essayer de se mettre à l’abri. Courir avant que ses poumons ne l’abandonnent et qu’il s’écroule à sa merci. C’est pourquoi, il ne vit pas la bête le rattraper, ne sentit pas son souffle rauque sur ses talons, ne vit pas l’expression de jubilation d’une chasse sur le point de se terminer sur son museau de jais, jusqu’au moment où il fut projeté sur le gazon humide d’un pavillon. L’atterrissage fut violent et douloureux. Suffisant pour le sonner mais pas assez pour rivaliser avec la souffrance soudaine qui explosa à son flanc droit. Il sentit très nettement les crocs de la bête pénétrer ses chaires et ne put que hurler d’effroi et de douleur. Il allait être dévoré vivant. Il tenta de ramper, s’éloigner mais le poids incommensurable de la chose le plaquait au sol, l’empêchant de respirer. Un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu’elle relâcha son côté torturé et qu’il sentit son expiration contre son cou et les griffes puissantes de ses pattes avant tailladant la faible protection que lui offrait son polo face à la peau fragile de son dos.

Il fut sûr en cet instant de mourir.

Il chercha de l’aide du regard, mais en vain. Aucune porte ouverte, aucun fusil, juste la nuit et le ciel étoilé de janvier. Juste le sang coulant de son côté droit blessé.

Le souffle vicié de la bête s’attarda un instant près de sa joue et il ferma les yeux.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu’il était apparu, le poids énorme qui l’écrasait se volatilisa.

De longues secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il n’ose même reprendre une respiration sifflante, certain qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une accalmie avant la mise à mort. Mais rien ne vint. Enfin, tremblant, il se redresser de quelques centimètres et regarda autour de lui. La rue était vide, pas de monstre, pas de grognement, juste sur sa droite la silhouette distinctive de Stiles courant dans sa direction et criant son nom.

Il se laissa retomber à terre.

 

****

 

Ignorant les signaux envoyés par son cerveau sur la dangerosité de cette idée, Stiles s’était tout de suite élancé lorsqu’il avait entendu les hurlements.

Clairement, il devait avoir des tendances suicidaires cachées.

Aucune personne de bon sens n’aurait couru ainsi vers des plaintes aussi horribles. A moins d’être un grand balèze adepte de kick-boxing ou un agent secret armé juste qu’aux dents.

A bien y réfléchir cela faisait peut-être de lui un héro.

Un héro stupide qui allait mourir dans les deux minutes. Mais un héros quand même.

C’était acceptable.

Il semblait bien qu’il n’ait pas tiré tous les enseignements de la tragédie du mois précédent.

S’engouffrant dans le premier passage devant lui, il dut battre un record de vitesse car il eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Scott le suivait qu’il se trouvait déjà dans une rue plongée dans l’obscurité. C’était irréel. Et surtout impossible, à moins d’avoir fait sauter le relais qui alimentait le pâté de maison. Et dans ce cas la perspective en devenait particulièrement effrayante car il ne pouvait s’agir que d’un acte délibéré.

Pourtant lorsqu’un nouveau râle d’agonie retentit sur sa gauche et il n’hésita pas une seconde à courir dans cette direction.

Il y voyait à peine. Le ciel était relativement clair et les lueurs de la ville créait un fond orangé qui empêchait une pénombre total, pourtant, sans lumière directe, il avait bien du mal à distinguer plus de dix mètres devant lui. Il faillit d’ailleurs passer à côté de la petite venelle de terre entre deux pavillons. Ce ne fut qu’un reflet de lune sur du verre qui attira son attention.

Le quartier était propret et même si les allées entre chaque maison n’étaient pas particulièrement bien entretenues – ces joues griffées en étant témoins – cela restait un secteur résidentiel où enfants et adolescents jouaient et gambadaient dans chaque recoin. Il y avait peu de chance que les riverains laissent traîner des tessons de verre partout.

Or du peu qu’il pouvait voir, la ruelle semblait en être jonchée. Il se pouvait donc qu’il s’agisse du lieu du drame.

Il s’y engouffra et ralentit enfin l’allure.

Coincée entre deux maisons à étages, l’obscurité y était encore plus profonde. Seuls quelques faibles gémissements et une odeur rance de sang, de vomissement et d’urine lui assurèrent presque certainement d’être au bon endroit.

Il voulut se tourner vers Scott pour avoir son avis et se rendit compte que le jeune homme n’était plus avec lui. Pour tout dire, il n’avait pas entendu le pas rythmé de ses baskets sur la chaussée depuis un bon moment. Il jeta un regard dans la rue mais ne l’aperçut pas.

Etait-il en arrière à cause de son asthme ou pour une raison bien plus sinistre ?

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il goûta à nouveau l’essence même de la peur - pour lui, pour Scott - et sentit sa respiration s’accélérée. Il avait presque réussi à oublier ce que c’était, _la terreur_ , mais maintenant qu’il y était à nouveau confronté, il pouvait sentir son estomac se retourner à cette seule pensée. Et une fois encore, il s’était stupidement mais surtout sciemment en danger.

_Ok bonhomme, tu t’es mis dans le pétrin, maintenant il va falloir t’en tirer._

Si la chance était avec lui, il n’était peut-être pas au bon endroit. Le propriétaire de la ruelle était peut-être juste l’alcoolique, le drogué, l’excentrique, du quartier ce qui expliquerait le jonchement de verre et de bois au sol. Il n’y avait peut-être pas de corps à deux mètre de lui et encore de moins de meurtrier à quelques centimètres.

Bien entendu, comme sus cité, Stiles n’était pas connu pour sa chance (hormis celle de se prendre systématiquement les pieds dans un tapis). Un râle se fit à nouveau entendre venant du bout de la venelle et le jeune ne put nier l’évidence, il était bien sur les lieux du crime.

_Youpi moi ! Et maintenant ?_

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, mais toujours pas de Scott en vu. Toujours pas d’assaillant non plus d’ailleurs. Il doutait qu’un homme capable d’arracher de tels cris à un autre être humain, soit effrayé par la carrure de mini pouce de sa personne, aussi les probabilités que l’agresseur soit encore sur place se réduisaient fortement à chaque seconde. Et Stiles ne pouvait pas abandonner une personne blessée pour s’enfuir comme un lapin. Il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Scott.

Il lui fallait croire que le jeune homme allait bien et qu’il reprenait bien gentiment son souffle dans un coin tranquille et à mille lieu du danger. Il le fallait à moins de devenir fou. Se forçant à ne pas céder à la panique, il choisit finalement de s’enfoncer plus profondément dans la ruelle.

Après plusieurs secondes dans l’obscurité, ses yeux commençaient à s’adapter à la pénombre et il distinguait plus aisément ce qui l’entourait. Le sentier n’était pas bien long et menait directement à une petite maison aux peintures blanches. Sur sa droite, des poubelles renversées déversaient leurs ordures sur la terre glacée. Le perron du pavillon ressemblait lui à un champ de bataille, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un perron. La rambarde avait été détruite et il fallut quelques instants à Stiles pour comprendre que le gouffre noir qu’il distinguait sur la façade de la maison, était en fait le trou produit par l’arrachement de la porte d’entrée de ses gonds et d’une partie du mur en bois épais de l’encadrement. Le panneau avait été projetée contre le garde-corps (d’où sa destruction) et pendait au trois quart éventrée sur la pelouse, retenue par un clou ou un vis au planché dévasté du porche. Le bois et le verre qui le composait, avaient volé littéralement dans tous les sens et expliquait le jonchement du seuil à l’allée.

Son cœur battit la chamade à l’idée de ce qui avait pu occasionner de tels dégâts. Hulk lui-même n’aurait pas fait un meilleur travail. Et ce n’était en rien rassurant.

Mais plus inquiétant encore, était la forme prostrée à terre à quelques pas de lui. Stiles ne n’y avait pas prêté attention dans un premier temps, hypnotisé par les dégâts infligés au bâtiment. Mais maintenant, il la distinguait parfaitement et ce qu’il voyait menaça de le faire vomir.

Il avait déjà vu du sang. Il s’était coupé, cogné, blessé, il avait vu son père ou Scott se léser pareillement et bien entendu, il avait encore en mémoire le liquide poisseux qui avait imbibé ses vêtements lorsque Benjamin était mort. Mais jamais il n’en avait vu autant.

L’homme, car se devait en être un homme, n’était plus qu’une masse informe de lambeau de tissus et de chaires. Des longues entailles découpaient sa chemise, son pantalon et les muscles de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son dos. Il ne pouvait pas être certain, mais il lui semblait bien qu’il lui manquait un morceau d’épaule, un gros morceau, et il ne semblait plus avoir de scalpe.

Stiles s’avança d’un pas.

« Monsieur ? »

Sa voix lui parut fluette dans la ruelle déserte et devant l’absence de réponse, il se força à s’approcher un peu plus.

« Monsieur… »

Cette fois ci, il s’étrangla sur la deuxième syllabe. Il était désormais assez proche pour voir le visage de la personne et une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait plus être en vie. Il était suffisamment familier avec le regard vide de la mort pour le savoir. Et si cela n’avait pas suffit, le carnage qu’était son visage et sa gorge l’aurait convaincu. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça. Pas très longtemps. A part ses yeux, il n’y avait plus rien. Le nez, la bouche, le cou s’emblaient avoir été arrachés, déchiquetés.

Stiles détourna le regard et ravala une lame acide de son estomac.

Il fallait qu’il prévienne son père.

Mon dieu, il fallait qu’il retrouve Scott.

Maintenant.

Mais il était paralysé.

Ce fut le rugissement sauvage d’une bête puis le cri déchirant de son ami qui le sortirent de sa transe.

 

 

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, il semble que je ne soit pas capable d'écrire un chapitre court. J'ai essayé de faire avancer un peu l'histoire au moins... hum... un peu.  
> Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de relire cette partie donc il est possible qu'elle soit sujette à de légères modifications dans l'avenir.  
> Bonne lecture :)

Stiles n’avait pas eu conscience de serrer ses poings à s’en faire saigner.

La douleur vint lorsqu’il posa une main sur la boite aux lettres glacée d’un résidant alors qu’il fouillait frénétiquement du regard la rue toujours plongée dans l’obscurité. Dans un coin reculé de son esprit, il put imaginer sans mal le visage horrifié de son propriétaire le lendemain, à la vue de cette empreinte palmaire ensanglantée. Il se demanda distraitement si cette marque – preuve ?- risquait de le faire arrêter pour meurtre. Après tout, il ne serait pas difficile pour la police de remonter ses traces jusqu’au cadavre.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque les images du visage déchiqueté lui revinrent en mémoire. Et ses cris horribles. Ceux de Scott.

Scott.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s’avança d’un pas rapide dans la rue.

Il ne voyait pas son ami.

Nulle part.

Et il ne savait pas où chercher. Scott n’avait plus crié à l’aide, plus émis un son, depuis ses brefs hurlements d’agonie. Pour ce qu’il en savait, il pouvait déjà être mort, écorché lui aussi et gisant dans une ruelle, sous un porche, derrière une des nombreuses voitures stationnées devant les pavillons.

C’était un cauchemar.

« Scott ! »

Il avait eu tord. Le tueur était toujours présent. Il avait juste choisir d’ignorer Stiles. Et il venait peut-être de tuer son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Il se fichait d’attirer l’attention sur lui, il fallait qu’il le retrouve. Maintenant.

« SCOTT ! »

Il n’y avait personne dans la rue, personne pour les aider. On aurait pu croire à une ville fantôme, si ce n’était le bruit des sirènes qui commençait à percer au loin. Stiles aurait voulu hurler sa rage contre ces gens trop effrayés pour porter secours leurs prochains, trop effrayés pour faire autre chose que se terrer derrière leurs volets. Mais rationnellement, il pouvait les comprendre. Aucun d’eux ne voulait être la nouvelle victime. Aucun d’eux ne voulait se voir arracher de tels cris.

Il courrait presque à moitié maintenant, cherchant du regard derrière chaque bosquet, chaque poubelle. Il n’était même pas sûr d’aller dans la bonne direction. La rue était longue et il avait pris à droite au hasard. Avec sa chance, il s’éloignait de son ami agonisant, réduisant un peu plus ses chances de le sauver. A chaque seconde qui s’écoulait, il pouvait sentir monter de ses entrailles les prémices d’une attaque de panique. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et saccadé, sa poitrine semblait oppressée, comme écrasée dans un étau.

« SCOTT ! »

Il allait vomir, pleurer, s’effondrer. Sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus, sa voix semblant trancher les chaires tendres de son cou comme des milliers de fines lames de rasoir.

Il allait le retrouver. Il le fallait. Il le devait.

Il le devait.

Il avait peut-être fait cent mètres lorsqu’il distingua une forme sombre sur le gazon fraichement tondu d’un pavillon. Il vacilla un instant et sa vue se brouilla, les images macabres du premier cadavre se superposant à celle du visage de Scott. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser ainsi. Au lieu de quoi, il se précipita, criant : « Scott ! Répond moi! », pour venir s’écraser près de la silhouette, ses genoux frappant durement le sol glacé de janvier.

Il ne ressentit pas la douleur.

Ses mains tremblèrent.

C’était bien le corps de son ami.

Un corps bien vivant qui, lorsqu’il avança une main pour le toucher, releva la tête pour lui adresser un sourire chancelant.

« Eh, Stiles… »

Le jeune homme émit un son à la frontière du rire et du sanglot hystérique et pris le visage de Scott entre ses mains, ses doigts se resserrant dans sa manne bouclée, le corps au bord de l’apoplexie.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Scott tu m’as fichu la peur de ma vie. » Finit-il par articuler. Ses yeux scrutèrent l’adolescent à la recherche de chaires lacérées, de morceaux de corps manquant. « J’ai cru que tu étais mort. Ton hurlement.... Et il y avait ce cadavre totalement lacéré. Il n’avait plus de nez, plus visage. Et son cou mon vieux, son cou ! Eventré, comme pour tenter de lui arracher la colonne vertébrale en passant par la pomme d’Adam. Et tout le reste de son corps, de la charpie. De. La. Charpie. Comme passé sous une moissonneuse. Je ne jamais vu de corps humain aspiré par une de ses machines, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Stiles avait conscience de déblatérer mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Et finalement.

 « Je t’ai cru mort. » dit-il d’une voix éteinte.

« Je me suis cru mort moi aussi. » Lui confirma Scott.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un petit rire nerveux.

Stiles continua à scruter son ami à la recherche de la moindre blessure mais il faisait trop noir pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il était vivant, c’était l’essentiel.

« Tu peux te relever ? » Demanda-t-il enfin.

Scott réfléchit une seconde, puis hocha la tête.

« Je crois. »

Passant un bras sous ses épaules, ils comptèrent jusqu’à trois puis Stiles l’aida à se redresser. Le mouvement soudain arracha un petit cri d’agonie à l’adolescent qui porta aussitôt une main à son flanc droit.

Stiles se figea.

« Tu es blessé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Scott,  « je crois que la chose ma mordu quand elle s’est jetée sur moi. Je suis presque sûr d’avoir sentit ses crocs s’enfoncés. »

Le jeune Stilinski regarda son ami, incrédule. La chose ? Les crocs ? Et sous les protestations indignées de ce dernier, il repoussa sa main et releva aussitôt son polo, exposant ses chaires au froid mordant de la nuit. Scott frissonna, grimaçant de douleur lorsque les fibres collées à la plaie se décolèrent violemment et voulu rabaisser son pull, mais la poigne de Stiles était trop forte.

« Mec ! Pas cool ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

Scott l’entendit déglutir, regarda son visage effaré et porta enfin les yeux sur sa blessure. Il eut un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu’il voyait et il observa la plaie suintante d’un œil détaché, presque clinique. Elle faisait presque vingt centimètres de large et ressemblait aux morsures de requins que l’on pouvait voir dans certains documentaires. Chaque marque de croc était parfaitement distincte sur sa peau blafarde, formant un arc ovale qui courrait sur presque dix centimètres de chaque côté de son abdomen. De légers filets de sang coulaient des entailles mais étrangement les bords des plaies étaient propres, aucune inflammation, aucune rougeur. Cela ressemblait à une morsure de chien, de très gros chien, le côté septique en moins.

« Oh. » Dit-il d’une voix fluette.

Stiles le regarda aussitôt. Oh ? C’est tout ce qu’il trouvait à dire ? Oh ? Son flanc droit venait d’être croqué, grignoté, mâchonné par il ne savait trop quoi et tout ce qui lui venait c’était _oh_  ? Sa tête à lui était prête à exploser sous le flot de questions qui se bousculaient tel un raz de marée. La blessure était impressionnante, impossible et certainement pas d’origine humaine. Elle expliquait également un peu mieux les horribles lacérations qu’il avait vu sur le cadavre. En quelque sorte. 

Il recula d’un pas pour mieux l’observer.

Etrangement, elle saignait assez peu et, s’il était évident qu’il allait falloir la faire examiner très rapidement, pour une lésion aussi impressionnante, elle paraissait assez bénigne en définitive. Relativement parlant.

« Qu’as-tu dit qui t’avait mordu déjà ? » finit-il par demander.

Scott ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il frissonna à nouveau, de froid ou de peur au souvenir de l’agression Stiles n’était pas sûr et laissa retomber son polo, masquant la marque des crocs. Il ses frotta les bras comme pour se réchauffer et tourna le regard vers la rue encore déserte, vers le trottoir où il avait aperçu la chose pour la première fois.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Répondit-il enfin. Il hésita, puis : «  C’était gros et grand, genre super massif. Et poilu. Enfin je crois. Et ses yeux, ils étaient rouges et luisants. Mauvais. Ca m’a poursuivit comme un prédateur, une locomotive à quatre pattes, mais… Je ne sais pas, ça avait l’air intelligent. C’est difficile à expliquer.»

Stiles sentit son souffle se couper et n’entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Des yeux rouges et luisants. Massif. Ca signifiait qu’il n’avait pas rêvé la silhouette qu’il avait cru entrapercevoir près de sa jeep. Le tueur, la chose, était passé à quelques mètres de lui juste avant de s’en prendre à sa victime. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne.

« Je crois que je l’ai vu. » Dit-il dans un souffle.

Scott ramena son regard sur lui. « Quoi ? » S’étrangla-t-il.

« Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, pendant que je t’attendait près de Betty. » Expliqua Stiles. « J’ai vu passé une ombre sur ma gauche, qui ressemblait à ta description. Enorme, des yeux rouges, rapide. Très rapide»

« Et tu n’as pas pensé à le signaler plus tôt ? » S’indigna son ami. « Par exemple avant qu’on se précipite vers un danger potentiellement mortel ? »

« Je pensais avoir rêvé, ok ! Je veux dire, des yeux rouges, qui m’aurait cru ? »

Scott ouvrit la couche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt dans un claquement sec. Stiles avait raison, il ne l’aurait probablement pas cru s’il lui en avait parlé à ce moment. Il n’était même pas sûr de se croire lui-même.

« Franchement, » termina le jeune homme, « je ne pensais pas tomber en tête à tête sur Bigfoot en plein milieu de la Californie. »

« Ce n’était pas Bigfoot. » Répondit distraitement Scott, le regard à nouveau perdu dans la nuit.

« Hein ? »

Il se frotta une main derrière la nuque, nerveux. Très franchement, il n’avait qu’une envie, rentrer chez lui et essayer d’oublier cet incident. Mais surtout partir d’ici, comme maintenant, avant que la chose, quoique qu’elle puisse être (sauf Bigfoot) ne revienne.

 « Ca ne ressemblait pas à un Bigfoot. » Dit-il sans réfléchir.

Stiles cligna deux fois des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, mais ne put finalement pas se retenir. « Parce que tu as vu si souvent des Bigfoot que tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent ? »

Scott ramena son regard sur son ami, éberlué et un peu perdu par le tour que prenait la conversation.

« Attend, attend, attend, » dit-il, « pourquoi parle-t-on de Bigfoot, ça n’existe même pas. »

« Apparemment, » répondit Stiles en désignant son flanc d’une main, « ça existe suffisamment pour t’avoir pris pour un jouet à mâcher. Ca ta même recracher. Tu ne devais pas être à son gout. »

« Oh, ah, ah ! Et bien monsieur l’expert en surnaturel, moi je vous dis que ce n’était pas Bigfoot. »

 

« Et qu’est ce qui t’a mordu d’après toi ? » Car c’était bien là toute la question. Si ce n’était pas un homme, un sadique, qu’est-ce qui pouvait avoir causé de tels dégâts ? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait choisir de réduire en lambeau une personne et se contenter de mordre légèrement une autre ? Car il avait vu le cadavre et bien que la blessure de Scott soit impressionnante, ce dernier ne pouvait pas imaginer le soulagement de Stiles à sa vue. Elle aurait pu être pire, tellement pire. Et le jeune homme ne connaissait aucun prédateur en Californie capable d’une telle chose. De plus, si Scott avait décrit une bête semblant se déplacer à quatre pattes, Stiles était persuadé que l’ombre qu’il avait vu, se tenait debout.

Ca n’avait aucun sens.

D’où Bigfoot, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Surtout pour lui.

Scott se frotta une nouvelle fois la nuque et même dans la pénombre, Stiles put voir le bout de ses oreilles rougirent.

« Je crois que c’était un loup »

« Il n’y a pas de loup en Californie. Pas depuis soixante ans.» Répondit du tac au tac l’adolescent, ayant du mal à envisager même cette possibilité.

Scott poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Ce n’est pas plus irréaliste que Bigfoot.  Et je suis sûr de ce que j’ai vu. Enfin presque. »

Pour la deuxième fois en une journée, Stiles se trouva bien en peine de répondre. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il avait effectivement entendu un hurlement pouvant faire penser à un Canis lupus, mais l’avait refoulé d’un coin de son esprit. Ce la semblait tellement improbable. Pourtant…

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l’arrivée de trois voitures du département du Sheriff tout alarmes et feux allumés. Les deux adolescents se plaquèrent aussitôt à terre pour ne pas être vu, même si celles-ci se trouvaient assez loin.

Stiles poussa un petit grognement.

« Cette fois je suis vraiment mort. »

Dix seconde silence s’écoulèrent, puis, « Peut-être faudrait-il leur dire ce qui s’est passé. » dit Scott en relevant légèrement la tête pour mieux voir le désordre organisé qui se mettait en place.

Stiles lui plaqua aussitôt le crane au sol, toutes protestations ignorées et prit une minutes pour évaluer les pours et les contres.

Pour : cela expliquerait son empreinte palmaire sur une boite aux lettres près des lieux du crime. Contre : il se souvenait vaguement avoir laissé glisser sa main, elle devait donc être illisible. Son ADN n’était encore dans aucun fichier et franchement, il n’avait aucune envie de devenir le suspect d’un crime. Son père avait assez de problèmes comme ça et lui aussi.

Pour : sans être témoin du meurtre, ils avaient pu, l’un comme l’autre, apercevoir le suspect. Contre : accuser un loup pouvant marcher sur deux pattes et dont les yeux luisaient d’un rouge malsain allaient les envoyés plus vite qu’un coli recommandé dans l’asile le plus proche, ou engendrer une interdiction de quitter leur chambre pour les trois cent années à venir.

Pour : Scott était blessé et pourrait rapidement obtenir des soins. Contre : eh bien, Stiles n’avait pas vraiment de contre à ça donc…

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et semblèrent arriver à la même conclusion pour des raisons probablement différentes.

« La blessure n’est pas si douloureuse, » souffla Scott, semblant deviner les dernières réticences de son ami, « et j’ai pas mal de produits et de bandages à la maison entre le docteur Deaton et ma mère. Je devrais pouvoir la soigner tout seul et tous mes vaccins sont à jour. Si elle venait à empirer, j’irais aux urgences sous prétexte de m’être fait mordre par un chien. »

Le raisonnement était solide et soulageait la conscience de Stiles d’un poids immense. Il hocha la tête.

« Bien, je vais aller voir mon père et… »

« Stiles non ! » Le coupa Scott, sifflant. « Tu vas t’attirer encore plus d’ennuis et… »

Le jeune Stilinski plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour l’empêcher de s’emporter. Apparemment, ils n’étaient pas tout à fait arrivés aux même conclusions.

« Scott réfléchit, » dit-il gentiment, « ma voiture est à peine une rue plus loin, portière ouverte en plein milieu de la chaussée. Tu penses vraiment que les adjoints ou même mon père ne vont pas déjà l’avoir remarquée ? Je vais aller les voir, leur dire que je suis tombé en panne en allant chez toi et qu’après avoir vainement tenter de remorquer la jeep tout seul, je suis allé chercher de l’aide au garage du centre ville. J'ai fait demi-tour dès que j’ai entendu les sirènes. Mon père va me passer un savon, mais ça ne sera pas aussi grave qu’être surpris sur la scène d’un crime. »

Scott sembla hésiter un instant, puis décolla la main des ses lèvres.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Positif. » Répondit Stiles. « C’est plutôt à moi de poser la question. »

Le jeune homme tâta son flanc droit, grimaça mais leva un pousse affirmatif.

«Ca devrait aller. »

« Ok, voilà ce qu’on va faire… »

 

****

 

A postériori, Stiles était encore étonné que son idée ait aussi bien marchée.

Prenant des précautions pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux - ce qui c’était révélé assez facile dans une rue plongé dans le noir, même avec plusieurs voitures de patrouilles et tout un tat d’adjoints lampes torches à la main - ils avaient emprunté le réseau de petites ruelles pour regagner St James. Il avait ensuite suffit au jeune Stilinski de faire diversion auprès d’un collègue de son père en faction devant sa jeep, pour permettre à Scott de récupérer son vélo et quitter les lieux incognito.

Le soulagement qu’il avait éprouvé en voyant son ami s’éloigner, égalait celui ressentit lorsque Ben s’était jeté sur lui et qu’il avait réalisé à quel point il était heureux que Scott soit avec Allison. Mais aujourd’hui, l’adolescent ne s’en était pas sortit aussi bien et Stiles mettrait sans doute un long moment à digérer sa culpabilité.

Quand au Sheriff, dire qu’il était déçu et en colère aurait été sous estimé son état. Stiles n’oublierait jamais son visage lorsqu’il l’avait rejoins, revenant de la scène de crime. Jamais il ne l’avait vu aussi fermé et pourtant emprunt d’une rage terrifiante. Je jeune homme avait presque été tenté de se cacher derrière l’adjoint toujours à ces côtés. Tout ce qui l’avait sauvé, fut le mensonge habile qui tendit à prouver qu’à aucun moment, il n’avait eu conscience qu’un drame se jouait dans les environs. Heureusement pour lui et Scott, personne ne les avait vu partir en direction des cris. Les témoins n’avaient fait que voir la jeep complètement vide, portières ouvertes.

Il ne comprit que plus tard qu’il venait, pour la deuxième fois en presque deux mois, de terrifier son père, ce dernier pensant, au vu de la voiture, que son fils était peut-être la victime qui avait terrorisé de ses cris tout le voisinage.

Pour autant, même s’il regrettait d’avoir mentir au Sheriff, lui dire la vérité eut été bien pire. Pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Ce dernier aurait su que son fils  n’était pas capable de tenir la promesse qu’il lui avait fait de ne plus se mettre en danger et Stiles n’aurait pas supporté de voir la complicité qu’il avait réussit peu à peu à renouer depuis l’incident disparaître à nouveau.

Il refusait de voir son père replonger dans le silence ou le whisky car il était trop bête pour ne pas chercher les ennuis.

Ainsi, le Sheriff pensait que Stiles avait uniquement écorné le début de sa punition pour passer une dernière soirée avec Scott et s’était retrouvé au mauvais endroit, heureusement pas au mauvais moment, même si son cœur avait bien faillit ne pas s’en remettre. Et cela convenait parfaitement au jeune homme.

Ce qu’il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Sur l’instant, son père s’était contenté d’embrasser son soulagement et avait renvoyé l’adolescent chez eux sous la supervision de son collègue, promettant de s’occuper de sa jeep. Bien entendu, lorsqu’il était rentré le lendemain, après une longue nuit d’enquête, les choses avaient pris une tournure un peu plus délicate et les conditions de _détention_ de Stiles avaient été revues à la hausse. Mais l’un dans l’autre le jeune homme trouvait qu’il s’en sortait plutôt bien.

Il était maintenant huit heures du matin, son père venait de partir se coucher et il allait devoir prendre le bus pour se rendre à l’école. Betty serait très gentiment emmenée au garage ce matin par un des adjoints et il ignorait encore quand il pourrait la récupérer.

Un petit SMS à Scott lui avait certifié que ce dernier n’avait pas eu de difficulté à rentrer et que la blessure semblait cicatriser correctement. Si « Dodo, bobo ok » constituait une preuve de bien être. Stiles s’assurerait de la véracité des faits avant les cours.

Attrapant un toast, son sac et ses clés, le jeune homme se précipita hors de la maison pour remonter d’un pas énergique le trottoir jusqu’à l’arrêt de bus. Il aurait alors dix minutes de trajet pour tenter de griffonner quelques réponses cohérentes à ses devoirs et ne pas récolter une nouvelle heure de colle.

Stiles n’était pas rentré tard chez lui. Lorsque l’adjoint Duncan l’avait déposé devant la porte – littéralement – vingt heures à peine venait de sonner. Mais l’intensité de la situation l’avait épuisé. Il avait tout juste eu le courage de prendre une douche et envoyé un message à Scott avant de s’écrouler sur son lit et s’endormir aussitôt. Au réveil, le matin même, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir son père patientant au pied du lit et la conversation qui avait suivi, avait grignotée le peu de temps qu’il lui restait pour se plonger dans ses devoirs.

Voir même réfléchir à tout ce qui s’était passé la veille.

Le trajet en bus fut trop court pour permettre à Stiles de terminer plus du quart de ses exercices mais au moins il avait une chance de faire illusion. Ce ne serait pas le cas de Scott d’après son regard de chien battu. Ce dernier l’attendait à l’arrêt, tête baissée et lorsqu’il le regarda enfin, Stiles sut immédiatement qu’il y aurait du recopiage catastrophe avant chaque début de cours. De manière générale, il n’aimait pas donner ces devoirs au jeune homme, préférant l’aider à comprendre les exercices plutôt que copier bêtement. Mais vu la soirée qu’ils avaient passé, il lui devait bien ça.

« Eh, Stiles… »

Avant que Scott ne puisse terminer sa phrase, l’adolescent lui tendit ses feuilles et fut récompenser d’un immense sourire.

« Mon frère, tu me sauves la vie ! »

Stiles n’évita l’embrassade que d’un cheveu. Il adorait Scott et de manière générale était plutôt un militant pro câlin, mais pas devant le lycée avec tout un parterre d’adolescent(e)s potins dépendants et prêts à dégainer leurs Smartphones plus vite que leurs ombres. Et surtout pas devant Jackson Whittemore qui passait justement près d’eux pour rejoindre son petit club de groupies. Il les regarda avec un air de dérision moqueuse pour lequel Stiles afficha son plus beau sourire, rajoutant juste pour le plaisir un petit doigt d’honneur discret.

« Mon dieu, quel crétin. » Dit-il en le regardant s’éloigner. Puis, rapportant son attention sur Scott, « Comment va ta blessure ? »

Sans rien répondre, le jeune homme souleva son pull pour dévoiler l’énorme pansement qui couvrait son côté droit. La gaz était tâchée de sang par endroit et la taille de l’ensemble rendait la plaie encore plus impressionnante à la lumière du jour.

« Whoa !  Tu as mal ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Pratiquement pas et la blessure cicatrise déjà. » Répondit Scott en baissant son polo. « Mais ce n’est pas le plus étonnant. Depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas, je peux entendre des choses que je ne devrais pas être capable d’entendre… Sentir des choses… »

« Sentir des choses ? »  L’interrompit le jeune Stilinski. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme le chewing-gum mojito-menthe qui est dans ta poche. » Termina son ami.

Stiles souleva un sourcil incrédule, chercha dans sa poche tout en marmonnant « Je n’ai pas de chewing-gum mojito… », pour ne pas finir sa phrase lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un papier de bonbon et qu’il se retrouva avec la dite sucrerie dans la main.

Scott souleva les bras d’un air de _je te l’avais bien dit_ et tourna le talon pour avancer vers les porte de l’établissement avant que celles-ci ne ferment pour le début de cours. Stiles resta interdit quelques secondes avant de se lancer derrière son ami.

« Mec, c’est… »

« Bizarre. » Finit Scott pour lui.

« J’allais plutôt dire extraordinaire. Mais oui, bizarre marche aussi. » Il resta silencieux à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers leur casiers. « Et tu n’as ces impressions que depuis ce matin ? »

« Oui, je… »

Mais le jeune McCall ne termina pas sa phrase. Il s’arrêta soudain en plein milieu du couloir, Stiles à deux doigts de lui rentrer dedans, pour tourner la tête vers la porte d’entrée qu’ils n’avait pas passé trente secondes plus tôt, un sourire Béa aux lèvres.

« Scott, quoi ? » Demanda Stiles en suivant son regard.

La réponse vint immédiatement avec l’apparition des deux plus belles filles du lycée, Lydia et la sorcière, sirène… hum… Allison. Stiles regarda son ami avec suspicion, mais ce dernier n’avait déjà plus que des cœurs dans les yeux à la vue de sa bien aimée.

« Ok, » soupira le jeune homme, « là ça devient officiellement inquiétant. » Puis plus bas, tout en tirant sur la manche de Scott pour attirer son attention. « Je sais que vous partager tout avec Allison, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui parler de tu sais quoi. »

Le jeune McCall sortit de sa rêverie juste assez longtemps pour le regarder et lui demander « Quoi ? »

Stiles roula des yeux et fit un geste approximatif de la main en direction de son côté droit.

« Ca ! » Susurra-t-il le visage sérieux. Puis en direction des deux jeunes femmes maintenant à leur hauteur, « Hé Allison ! Lydia ! Bonjour. »

 

****

 

Le reste de la journée passa à peu près comme à l’ordinaire. Lydia l’avait superbement ignoré pour aller planter ses griffes dans Jackson, Scott l’avait abandonné pour roucouler avec Allison et bon an, mal an, les cours passèrent avec une lenteur déconcertante. Scott réussit à récolter deux heures de colle pour devoirs non fait (bécoter ou travailler, il faut choisir), mais parut tenir sa langue puisqu’Allison ne sembla pas plus inquiète qu’à l’ordinaire.

Quand à Stiles, son cerveau s’était mis à travailler à deux cent à l’heure. D’autant qu’entre deux cours, Scott avait pris le temps de laisser Allison au bon soin de Lydia pour lui raconter le dernier évènement bizarre de sa matinée. Apparemment le jeune homme avait échappé de peu à une mort certaine sur le trajet de l’école, lorsqu’une voiture avait grillé le feu rouge devant lui. Scott lui raconta comment il avait été sûr un instant de mourir et mais la seconde suivante, alors que le temps semblait se ralentir, avait trouvé le moyen d’éviter le bolide sans difficulté.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, » avait-il relaté, « c’est comme si j’avais tout le temps du monde pour éviter la voiture. »

Dire que depuis ses pensées étaient en ébullition eut été un euphémisme.

Ce que Stiles commençait à soupçonner était pour le moins déconcertant. Et totalement improbable. Mais comme disait Sir Doyle, lorsque vous avez éliminé l’impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. Et oui, bon, il devait bien avouer qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait éliminé l’impossible étant donné que son idée l’était juste complètement.

De manière générale,  Stiles se considérait comme une personne toute à fait saine (enfin presque) d’esprit et cartésienne. Il ne croyait pas en dieu ni aux fantômes et encore moins aux démons ou aux vampires (bien que Supernatural soit sa série préférée). Mais là, il devait bien avouer que toutes les preuves tendaient vers une explication sortant de l’ordinaire. Et si son idée se révélait exacte alors les évènements allaient prendre une tournure extrêmement existante, mais aussi terrifiante. Lycanthropie n’était pas synonyme de douceur et enchantement.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva jamais le moyen d’exposer son idée à Scott. Dès la fin des cours ce dernier prit ses affaires de Lacrosses pour se précipiter aux entrainements alors que Stiles devait y renoncer pour se rendre à l’association. Le dernier enseignement ayant pris du retard, Scott était pressé et le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de lui glisser un « Fait attention sur le terrain, contrôle toi » sous le regard ahuri de son ami avant qu’ils ne doivent se séparer.

Stiles le regarda s’éloigner une boule d’anxiété au ventre et souhaita réellement avoir tord. Pour la première fois en trois ans, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le rejoindre sur le banc. Quoiqu’il en soit, ce n’était plus de son ressort et s’il ne voulait pas se mettre en retard dès son premier jour, il devait partir.

Attrapant de justesse le bus vers le centre ville, il regarda d’un œil absent le paysage urbain défilé devant lui. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliné et sous la chape sombre des nuages, la ville semblait revêtir un manteau de grisaille terne et triste. Les arbres dépouillés de tout feuillage et les bacs vides de fleurs n’aidaient pas à ramener un peu de gaité. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu’il n’y avait pas eu un rayon de soleil plus de quelques heures par ci par là et le moral général s’en ressentait. Les rues commerçantes étaient quasiment désertes, même à cette heure pourtant pleine de la journée et les quelques piétons qui bravaient le froid de janvier ne prenaient pas le temps de s’arrêter pour regarder les vitrines. Seuls les cafés et les bars semblaient tirés leur épingles du jeu.

Stiles descendit à l’arrêt suivant et parcourut les deux cent derniers mètres d’un pas énergique. Son esprit les ramenait continuellement vers Scott et il savait qu’il allait devoir y mettre un frein s’il voulait se concentrer sur ses responsabilités.

Pénétrant dans l’usine, toujours étonné par son immense taille, il se rendit directement au bureau du directeur, saluant d’un signe de tête les employés qu’il croisait. Il attendit patiemment (c'est-à-dire en sautillant sur place) qu’un d’eux veille bien lui ouvrir la grille d’accès aux escaliers, puis grimpa deux à deux les marches et frappa à la porte de Nathan Sullivan. Ce dernier lui ouvrit presque immédiatement et se fendit d’un grand sourire en le voyant.

« Stiles, bonjour ! » Tonna-t-il en l’invitant à entrer. « Tu as les papiers que je t’ai donné ? »

Ce dernier sentit le feu lui monter aux joues en réalisant que dans l’agitation de la veille, il avait complètement oublié de faire signer les autorisations à son père. Nathan éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme et lui donna une bourrade dans le dos.

« Ce n’est rien, » dit-il,  « j’ai vu dans les journaux ce qui c’est passé hier. »

L’information titilla l’oreille de Stiles qui se promit de trouver une copie dès que possible. Il ne pensait pas que le meurtre ferait aussi vite la une. 

« Je me suis douté que tu n’aurais pas le temps de faire signer les autorisations, » poursuivit le géant, « je suis donc aller voir ton père un peu plus tôt pour voir ça avec lui. » Puis plus doucement, « Il n’était pas très heureux avec toi Stiles. »

« Je sais. » Soupira le jeune homme.

Une lueur de sympathie passa dans le regard de Nathan, mais il ne commenta pas.

« Aller viens, » finit-il par dire, « je vais te présenter à ton nouveau partenaire de crime. » Il le guida à nouveau dans les escaliers puis dans les dédales de l’usine. « Vous avez à peu près le même âge. » Poursuivit-il. « Vous allez au même lycée d’ailleurs. Peut-être vous êtes vous déjà vu. Cela fait un petit bout de temps qu’il nous aide, il te montrera toutes les ficelles pendant les premières semaines. »

L’idée qu’il puisse travailler avec un camarade de classe éveilla la curiosité de Stiles. A part Scott, il n’avait pas de véritable ami et il se demandait de qui il pouvait bien s’agir. Pas de Jackson, il espérait. Mais il voyait mal le jeune de bonne famille, imbu de sa personne, participer à une œuvre de charité. Et puis, il était à l’entrainement de Lacrosse donc ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

« Où est-il ? » Entendit-il Nathan murmurer. « Ah ! Le voilà. Isaac ! Isaac mon garçon vient là. »

Stiles vit une tête châtain bouclée se tourner vers lui et leur adresser un sourire. Il connaissait effectivement Isaac Lahey, même si ce n’était que de vue. L’adolescent était encore plus isolé que Scott et lui. Il ne l’avait jamais vu trainer avec personne et bien souvent même, se faire chahuter. Il était d’un an son cadet s’il ne se trompait pas.

Alors qu’il paraissait d’une timidité maladive au lycée, il s’avança d’un pas assuré à leur rencontre et tendit la main pour les saluer.

« Isaac, je te présente Stiles. » Dit Nathan, alors que ce dernier serrait la main du jeune Lahey. « C’est le jeune homme dont je t’ai parlé. Il te suivra les premières semaines et devra faire tout ce que tu lui dis. Essaye de ne pas en abuser. » Rajouta Sullivan avec un petit rire.

« Je vais essayer Nathan. » Répondit Isaac sans se départir de son sourire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Stiles eut la sensation qu’il allait tout de suite bien s’entendre avec le jeune homme. Sans doute parce que son sourire était aussi chaleureux que celui de Scott et bien que sa posture soit un peu rigide, il avait l’impression de se trouver face à quelqu’un de profondément gentil.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent Nathan s’éloigner et Stiles se tourna vers Isaac, mains dans les poches et basculant d’avant en arrière sur ses talons.

« Bon… » Dit-il.

Isaac l’observa un moment avant de lui adresser un sourire malicieux. « J’espère que tu n’as pas peur de mouiller ta chemise. »

 

****

 

En fait, avant _de mouiller sa chemise_ comme l’avait si bien dit le jeune homme, ils commencèrent par faire un tour plus approfondi des lieux. Isaac lui remontra chaque entrepôt, chaque lieu de vie, lui expliquant de manière détaillée les différentes tâches associés. Ce qu’il allait devoir apprendre, ce qu’il pourrait faire ou ne pas faire. Et la liste était longue.

Gestion des stocks et des commandes. Déchargements et rangements des provisions ou des objets de premières nécessités. Accueil, distribution des repas, ménage, entretien des locaux. Mais aussi, si besoin, aider les médecins, vétérinaires et autres assistantes sociales qui le demandaient. A chaque jour sa tâche. L’association avait deux cuisiniers à plein temps, un expert comptable et une secrétaire (tous bénévole), il y avait donc un certain nombre de fonctions dont il n’aurait pas à s’occuper. Tout le reste devait devenir de son ressort. Stiles avait bon espoir d’y arriver.

Isaac profita également de l’occasion pour le présenter de manière officielle à tous les bénévoles. Les jumeaux Clark et Damien aux cuisines, Kira à la comptabilité, Alan au secrétariat et enfin Jacob, Sam, Lou et Maggie pour gérer le centre en plus d’eux. Il y avait également Clarisse, la femme de Nathan qui s’occupait essentiellement de trouver des dons et n’était par conséquent pas souvent présente.

Une fois les explications terminés, ils revinrent à leur point de départ ou Isaac entreprit de lui exposer l’activité du jour, simple mais besogneuse. Il n’avait effectivement pas mentit en parlant de mouiller sa chemise. Un camion plein de denrées alimentaires venait de leur être livré et il fallait maintenant décharger et ranger le stock dans les entrepôts, sans palette de déchargement, celle-ci étant en panne et trop chère à réparer.

Stiles regarda la montagne de cartons de conserves, riz, pâtes et autres aliments non périssables qui débordaient presque de la remorque et poussa un petit grognement. Isaac lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule toujours tout sourire.

« Bienvenue à bord. » Dit-il.

« Y’a pas à dire, » rétorqua Stiles bon enfant tout en ôtant sa veste et retroussant ses manches, « j’adore votre accueil. »

Isaac éclata de rire et ils entreprirent de décharger le véhicule dans la bonne humeur.

Stiles apprit rapidement que, comme il le pensait Isaac avait un an de moins, ne s’en sortait pas trop mal en classe et était fan de Lacrosse. Il aimait également la pizza, les jeux vidéos et les films d’horreur de série Z. Ce garçon était tout simplement parfait. Il y avait cependant des zones d’ombre sur lesquels Stiles sentit qu’il ne fallait pas s’attarder, comme sa situation familiale. Il avait à peine abordé le sujet que le jeune homme s’était refermer comme une huître, son visage devenant sombre et distant. Stiles n’avait pas insisté.

Mais de manière générale le temps passa dans un air de camaraderie très agréable. Plusieurs bénévoles vinrent d’ailleurs se plaindre (sans réelle conviction) de ne plus pouvoir travailler tranquillement à cause de leurs rires. Seul bémol, le jeune homme était à peu prêt sûr qu’il ne pourrait plus bouger les bras le lendemain.

Ils avaient déchargé près de la moitié du camion, Stiles descendant avec précaution la rampe les bras chargés de trois caisses, lorsqu’une ombre apparut soudain devant lui. Il refusa d’appeler son cri autre chose que parfaitement masculin et bondit en arrière sous l’effet de la surprise. Il perdit l’équilibre et se serait étaler à terre de manière tout à fait lamentable si une main ne l’avait pas secourut. Les cartons, eux, n’eurent pas cette chance et moururent sur le sol en béton à grand fracas de fer et de verre brisé.

La cacophonie eut l’avantage de repousser son agresseur qui se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles par-dessus sa capuche et d’appeler Isaac à la rescousse. Ce dernier arriva précipitamment à grand renfort de « Stiles ? Tout va bien ? », pour s’immobilisé devant la scène et sembler pousser un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Euh… non. » Répondit ce dernier, alors que son cœur semblait bien décidé à sortir de sa poitrine, encore mal remis de ses émotions. « Monsieur Grand Ténébreux à la Capuche ici présent semble penser qu’arriver devant les gens sans prévenir soit une bonne idée. Il doit croire qu’il s’agit d’un sport : faites peur au pauvre manutentionnaire les bras chargés d’objets fragiles et voyez la quantité de dégâts que vous pouvez produire. Et bien félicitation, c’est parfaitement réussi, vous venez de tuer trois cartons de nourriture ! »

Le Grand Ténébreux en question recula encore d’un pas sous l’assaut verbal et Isaac ne put s’empêcher de sourire déjà vacciné après deux heures passées en sa compagnie.

« Stiles, » dit-il en tentant une main vers l’homme désormais à ses côtés, « je te présente Thomas, Thomas voici Stiles, notre nouvel aide camps. »

L’adolescent détailla d’un œil critique la personne devant lui.

Pas qu’il y ait grand-chose à détaillé. L’homme était de taille moyenne et plutôt maigre à la manière dont ses vêtements semblaient flotter autour de lui. A part ça, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose. Il portait un jean délavé et de vieilles baskets, ainsi qu’un polo rouge rapiécé dont la capuche recouvrait entièrement son visage. Un trench-coat élimé terminait l’ensemble et tombait sur ses chevilles.

« Et qui est notre croquemitaine ? » Demanda-t-il.

L’homme en question grommela quelque chose qui déclencha un fou rire chez Isaac et fit froncer les sourcils à Stiles.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a dit, » répondit le jeune Lahey entre deux éclats, « que la prochaine fois il te laisserait t’étaler par terre bien gentiment. »

« Eh ! » Protesta l’adolescent. « C’est lui qui m’a surpris ! »

Isaac continua à glousser dans sa barbe tout en finissant les présentations. « Thomas est un des sans abris qui vient nous donner un coup de main de temps en temps. En général, il nous aide à décharger le camion. » Dit-il en indiquant ce dernier d’un geste appuyé.

« Oh. » Murmura Stiles. Puis plus fort, « Et bien, il vient de casser son désert. »

Isaac répartit du plus belle à ces mots et Stiles fut quasiment sûr d’entendre Thomas grogner.

 

****

 

Malgré ses bougonnements et son attitude grincheuse, Thomas les aida à nettoyer et décharger la fin du camion en un temps record. Stiles devait s’être trompé sur la maigreur de l’homme, car il était capable de transporter autant de caisses qui lui et Isaac réunis. Par contre l’adolescent ne parvint pas à apprendre une seule chose sur son compte. En fait, il ne lui soutira même pas un mot. Un mur de glace se serait trouvé à sa place qu’il n’aurait pas eu plus de conversation.

Le seul moment où il le surprit à parler, probablement (il se trouvait trop loin pour être vraiment sûr) fut lorsque Thomas attrapa Isaac par le bras pour lui indiquer un espace de rangement et que ce dernier eut une grimace de douleur. Stiles fut tenté de les rejoindre, mais quelque chose dans l’attitude des deux hommes l’arrêta.

Isaac s’était rigidifié, comme sur la défensive, alors qu’au contraire Thomas, qui jusqu’ici était parvenu à créer autour de lui une zone de non droit rien que par sa seule attitude bourrue, s’était soudain radoucit. Il avait laissé retomber sa main, puis gentiment forcer le jeune homme à le regarder avant de lui dire quelques mots. Isaac avait d’abord secoué la tête en signe de dénégation puis avait semblé capituler pour la baisser et acquiescer. Thomas avait alors posé une main sur son épaule, serré brièvement cette dernière, puis avait repris le travail comme si de rien n’était.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Isaac pour se recomposer. Lorsqu’il passa près de Stiles pour emprunter la rampe menant au camion, ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de lui demander si tout allait bien. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, lui adressa un pauvre sourire et finit par acquiescer avant de poursuivre son chemin.

La fin du déchargement se déroula dans le silence, mais un silence agréable que Stiles n’osa pas rompre. En tout cas en ce qui concernait Isaac. Thomas lui avait reprit son attitude de ronchon inabordable et Stiles l’évitait autant que possible. C’est sans doute pour cette raison qu’il ne remarqua pas son départ avant de constater qu’il se trouvait à nouveau seul avec Isaac face aux derniers cartons à entasser.

« Et bien, » dit-il assez fort, avec un peu de chance l’homme se trouverait encore dans les environs et l’entendrait parfaitement, « quelles attitude charmante et agréable. Un vrai rayon de soleil. Il a littéralement illuminé ma journée. »

Sa déclaration eut au moins l’avantage d’arracher son premier sourire à Isaac depuis une heure.

« Ne fait pas attention à Thomas, » dit ce dernier, « c’est un grognon mais il a bon fond. Enfin parfois. »

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil.

« Quand il peut effrayer quelqu’un ? » Demanda Stiles à peine venimeux.

« C’est à peu près ça. Bon aller, » dit Isaac après avoir ranger la dernière caisse, « c’est fini pour aujourd’hui. »

Les deux adolescents regardèrent leur travail d’un œil satisfait, s’auto-congratulèrent (ça ne faisait jamais de mal) et se séparèrent avec la promesse de se retrouver le lendemain à l’école. Puis Stiles revint vers le bureau de Nathan. Ce dernier était passé un peu plus tôt l’informer qu’il lui servirait de chauffeur tant que sa voiture ne serait pas réparée. Il lui fallut attendre une demi heure de plus, mais lorsqu’il rentra chez lui, ce fut avec l’agréable sentiment du travail accompli.

A suivre...


End file.
